Time After Time
by jarethlover89
Summary: Jareth/ Sarah in which Sarah has to decide whether or not Jareth has become the man of her dreams or if it is all just a ruse... that sort of thing. Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So yeah you know the drill. I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH or any of the principal characters or storylines. Oh boy do I wish I did however. And this is my first fanfic so bear with me and please review and let me know of anything I can improve on. Thanks! Enjoy ****J**

**Prologue**

She was standing in the remnants of what used to be the impressive Escher room. Now the ceilings, stairs, even the walls themselves had crumbled around her. _This isn't right _she thought, _I won where is Toby, where is he? _Much to her displeasure the absence of _Him _troubled her more than she would've liked for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. As if answering her thoughts she saw him step from the shadows. He was dressed in all white. The usual light colored poets shirt opened almost to the naval, the suggestively tight breeches, a flowing whit cape that looked remarkably like owl feathers, knee high white boots, and, as always, his shining gold pendant. She noted that while he still looked menacing, the white ensemble also made him look tired and translucent. _He looks damn sexy is how he looks. Oh my god I did not just think that! Oh god why does he have to look like that!_ She had to break the horrid silence as he stared her down.

"Give me the child," she said with as much gumption as she could muster. Which wasn't much considering how weak her knees felt.

"Sarah beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." He said it so matter of factly and Sarah was torn between the pleasure she got from the way he said her name and anger that he could be so arrogant. Anger won out.

"Generous," she almost flat out demanded of him, "what have you done that's generous?"

"Everything," he shouted at her almost making her jump on the spot. _He terrifies me so bad sometimes but… _Sensing her fear possibly his voice was more gentle when he next spoke. "Everything that you have wanted I have done," he started to walk around her, circle her. "You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening." With a wave of his hand a giant thirteen hour clock appeared out of no where. "I have re ordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!" His eyes seemed to bore into hers as if trying to tell her something. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" She was shocked. He seemed purely genuine and he looked older and tired. _Why is he being so nice? He is so dark but this side… No, he is just trying to distract me! I have to think of Toby! Time to end this nightmare. _She took a step forward.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city," as she spoke her so well rehearsed words she continued to step towards him while he mimicked her steps in reverse down a small staircase. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is…"

"Stop," he pleaded as he held out his hand to stop her, "wait. Look Sarah, look what I am offering you." He summoned a crystal from thin air once again offering her dreams. "Your dreams." She had to keep going before her will broke and she lost her mind.

" And my kingdom is as great."

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want!" _No one rules me mister._

"My kingdom as great… Damn!" _Why can I never remember that line? Why does he look so grave?_

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!" His eyes shown with the smallest amount of some emotion Sarah couldn't pin point. This was her moment and she knew what came next. She stared straight into his eyes…

"You have no power over me," she breathed. In a split second she saw his face fall and he looked forlorn and saddened. He threw up the crystal and disappeared into the night. The last thing Sarah heard before she reappeared in her own house was a single word that carried on the wind. When it brushed her cheek she distinctly heard, but barely a whisper, Sarah.


	2. Sarah Dreams

**Chapter One**

Sarah sat straight up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her dreams and or nightmares had become increasingly intense in the last few weeks. She was not surprised by this. It was after all the three year anniversary of her adventure in the labyrinth in nearly a week. Over the years she noticed that her memories and dreams always seemed to grow stronger around this time. _Though I can't remember them ever being this strong. _She sighed and crossed her small bedroom to her desk. Her many toys and books from her younger days, with the exception of Lancelot which she had given to Toby, still remained in there places around her room. The small, little red book still sat in the middle of her desk where she had left it the night before. Sarah picked it up, ignoring the stares of the goblin statue that still resided on her desk. Despite the mixed feelings she still harbored towards the man it didn't feel it right to hide it away. She opened the book and recited…

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl," she whispered to only herself. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. _I highly doubt the same situation is true now. _His last words to her, the words from her dream, still rang in her ears. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. He had loved her and he had offered her everything and she had thrown it all back in forlorn and saddened face. That wasn't the only thing she had done. Despite everything, every fault, every time he had frightened her, every time he had put her in harms way and all the evil things he had done, she had fallen for him.

Yes her, Sarah, the heroine had fallen for the smooth talking, arrogant, dark, and glitter obsessed goblin king. The realization hadn't taken long to knock her on her ass. At the time she had been too concerned with getting her brother back and being too young to truly understand what he was offering. She had returned home with a sort of euphoria at having gotten her brother back and with the sense of adventure she still felt. She had partied with her friends late into the night and enjoyed herself thoroughly. Yet after the goodbyes and the hugs and when they had finally departed and she laid down to rest her tired body, she couldn't help but feel… solemn. _Why do I feel like something is missing, _she had asked herself. The first dream came that night. She was back in the ballroom, wearing the same lovely dress as before, only this time the room was vacant except for the hum of all too familiar music. She turned at the sound of his voice.

_There's such a sad love, _

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel,_

_Opened and closed._

_Within your eyes, _

_I'll place the sky,_

_Within your eyes._

He was wearing the same blue outfit he wore originally, the one that made Sarah's stomach do flips. As he sang he seemed to be everywhere at once, his voice reverberating off the walls. Sarah had been scared but not that he was going to hurt her. Just as before she wondered why it bothered her so that she couldn't find him, the she wanted to find him.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

That last line seemed more clear than the others so Sarah turned around. He was standing behind her offering her his hand. She took it without hesitation and he spun her onto the dance floor. He sang to her as they danced and Sara felt herself being held tighter and tighter in his arms. _Why does this feel so right, _she had thought.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

He had held her tighter.

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

He had leaned in farther and farther

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

His face had been mere inches from hers. She had shut her eyes, waiting.

_Falling_

She felt his breath on her cheek.

_(as the world) falling down_

_Falling in love_

Sara woke up. Cold, sweating, and totally confused. _He had almost kissed me, and I had almost let him! Ok well that was just an after trimmer from the events of today. I am just so tired and this is my minds way of rebutting. I'm sure I will never have any dreams like that again. _She had been wrong. She had continued to have dreams almost every night right up until now as she sat at her desk. At first she had tried to ignore them, telling herself that they didn't mean anything. But as the days turned to months she noticed that the dreams all seemed to have a common denominator. _Him._ He was always the dominating factor in her dreams but he was never the evil character she had thought him to be. He always appeared kind, more like he had been in their last meeting.

By sixteen Sarah was starting to be noticed by boys. A lot of boys. Not that she ever reciprocated. She had always found something wrong with them. They were too immature or they weren't outgoing enough, as if there was some scale that she was placing them against. And no one ever measured up. Not long after her sixteenth birthday the realization hit her. She had had the same dream as the night she returned home. When she woke up she felt saddened and realized it was because she always woke up before he kissed her. Like a waterfall the emotions hit her one after another until she was clutching her knees and sobbing. Finally knowing why she never gave guys a second look, why they never measured up. She had fallen for the man she had loved to hate and she knew there was no way to get it back.

Pulling herself back into real time Sarah stared at her reflection in her vanity. Then at the digital clock beside her. It was three in the morning. _Great. Now I'll be exhausted in school tomorrow. _She sighed and got back into bed. Her eyes fell upon the statue standing on her desk. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Good night Jareth," she breathed and succumbed to exhaustion.

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry this is so long but I wanted to get Sarah's past out of the way in the first chapter or so as I will do with Jareth's later. From the way this is playing out it looks like it will be five or six chapters. I promise it will move along and get better so bear with me and as always I'm thankful for reviews. **


	3. Jareth Watches

**Chapter Two**

The sun peeking through her window woke Sara before her alarm could go off. _Ah another wonderful night's sleep. Today is going to be fun. _She hurriedly got a shower, fixed her hair, and applied her make up. _Thank god I look better with less of this._ She ran down the stairs with enough time to catch a glimpse of her father and Karren sitting at the kitchen table.

"Have a good day at school honey," her father neared screamed at her as she ran out the door, "remember you're a senior so have fun with it and take it easy."

_Yeah right easy for you to say dad. I hate that people are under the illusion that senior year is so much fun. Well I haven't seen it yet. _She got into her car and made it to the school with enough time to get to her first class. _Ha score I'm not late. _She strolled into her art class and took her favorite seat. Opening her sketch book she started working on the drawing she had started the previous day. At first it had been merely lines and shadows with no real definition, seeing as how it had no real shape in her mind, but as she worked it had become more defined and it was now an almost identical image of the regal Goblin King. She wasn't surprised she drew him, it hadn't been the first time. She sighed as she finished it. He was very lovely.

"Ah drawing him again are we Sara," her teacher asked over her shoulder, "you seem to draw him the most out of all the creatures from the underground."

"Uh yes well Mr. King he is the one who stands out most clearly to me." Mr. King smiled.

"Yes it usually is the handsome men isn't it." He laughed and walked away to observe some of the other students. Sara sighed, she knew he was right. Mr. King was the only one, well maybe with the exception of Toby, who knew about the underground. Not of her adventure in it but when Sara could draw nothing but pictures of gates and mazes and Hoggle and Ludo, well she had had to make up a cover story about them belonging to some kind of fantasy world.

No one was really working, it was after all graduation on Saturday. There was the official ceremony in the morning followed by a ball of sorts in the evening. Sara remembered the last ball she attended very well. _Funny, what a coincidence graduation falls on the same day as my anniversary into the Labyrinth. Becoming an adult on the day I truly became one three years ago, I guess life can be ironic like that sometimes. _

***

He sat in his customary sideways position upon his throne, crystal in one hand the other resting under his chin. A figure danced in and out of the crystal. It had been three years, almost to the day actually, since she had bested him and still he could not help but watch her. He did enjoy watching her just as he had when she ran his Labyrinth. He scowled. _Why do I put myself through this? I watch her run through this place a hundred times and all I ever feel is emptiness. I wish someone was around to grant my wishes. _He watched as she said those fateful words that had shattered his heart and his kingdom.

Though still impressive, Jareth the Goblin King was a mere shadow of the man he used to be. _And it's all that stupid little child's fault it is. Ah well I suppose it is mine as well seeing as how I was the one to fall for the mortal in the first place. She was so young and beautiful. _Try as he might Jareth could not bring himself to hate the girl who had broken his heart. Oh sure, right after it had happened he had tried. Told himself that he would have his revenge and in time he would forget all about that "stupid, ungrateful, high spirited, little girl." He tried to play off the sadness and emptiness he felt as anger and rage, leading to several poor goblins being cast into the bog in the first few days, but as time passed he realized that he had given his heart, had it crushed, and he would never be the same.

He missed her. He knew it and it made him angry and sullen. In the last three years he had fallen into a depression like state and the whole kingdom had taken notice. He was not the same angry, arrogant, and evil king they remembered but now it just seemed like he didn't care at all. One way or the other.

Frankly Jareth didn't. He just played with the crystal absent mindedly in his hand. His curiosity began to get the better of him. _Hm, I haven't looked in on her in years. I wonder what she is doing, what she looks like? _He had prided himself on his self control up onto this point but he figured after three years he deserved a reward. _I don't know what you hope to see Jareth. It's not like she ever thinks about you, hell she probably hasn't thought about you since that night and even if she did she hates your entire being and you know it. _He sighed and with a flick of his wrist Sara appeared in his crystal. If possible she looked even more beautiful then she did three years ago. Jareth smiled. Whether she hated him or not the mere sight of her made him happier than he had been in a while. _Wow, I really did fall hard for her didn't I. She is so beautiful! _Sara sat at a table with a few other humans he presumed to be her classmates. They were all drawing things. _Ah Sara my dearest I always knew you were talented, _he smiled, _wait what is she drawing? _His eyes focused on the figure upon the paper. Tall, with blonde crazy hair, and a regal stance. There was so much detail he could make out all of them gems on the blue tail coat the figure wore. My blue tail coat he realized. _The same one I wore in her ball dream. Oh heavens that is me! She is drawing me! But why? I, does this mean she… well it certainly means she thinks about me! Hold on Jareth, slow down! This might not mean anything. _He sighed.

"Or my dear Sara this just might mean everything," he breathed. Whatever the case he was now going to keep a much closer eye on her. He got up and walked across the throne room heading to his quarters. _I think it's time I formulated a plan. I've waited three long years I just hope this means something good!_ He even managed to kick and scream at a few goblins along the way. They, although not enthused by the renewed abusive treatment, noted the new mood their king was in. He seemed less depressed and more like his old self they thought. One thing for sure something had put their king in a good mood.

**A/N: Ok so in this one Jareth's story is partially revealed but not completely. He still has secrets to tell so I should have another chapter up in the next few days. Please review thanks! **


	4. Your Wish

Chapter Three

**Sarah left art class feeling, if possible, worse than she had the night before. She had reached a point in her life where she didn't even bother denying her feelings towards the man. **_**Why deny the obvious? You love him even though it kills you, so why make it even worse by lying to yourself? **_**She was relieved that she only had one more period before she could go home and sulk. **_**Huh, maybe there is a silver light in this whole senior thing. **_**She stopped at her locker and gathered her books for her Geology class. She took in her appearance in the small vanity mirror that she kept attached to the door. The years had filled out her features but a constant lack of smiling had given her an almost sullen appearance. Coupled with dark circles under eyes due to lack of sleep. **_**Well if he could see you now? He wouldn't say you were too cute now would he? **_

"**Not exactly looking your best are you Sarah," she didn't realize she said aloud. **

"**Really, cause I think you look marvelous as always." Sarah jumped at the voice. **

"**Jesus Jared you really know how to scare a girl!" Jared Conner leaned against a locker next to her smiling like a maniac obviously proud of his clever comment. "And you shouldn't go around saying things that aren't true you know."**

"**Oh Sarah it's very true," he smiled again although Sarah noted it wasn't the one she loved and feared. "Besides there is something I want to ask you."**

"**Oh really? Well seeing as it is a free country and there is the fifth amendment and all that stuff I have no way to stop you," she snapped as she quickly gathered her belongings, "so fire away."**

"**Well when you put it like that doll face," he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, "how would you like to attend the post graduation ball with me? If you went with me we would be the most gorgeous couple there. I can assure you you would have a good time." He smiled again but it only made Sarah cringe. Reason number one being she knew for a fact that if she went with Jared she would have a horrid time seeing as how he was an arrogant jerk, and two he had just reminded her of her task for the day. **

"**Ugh look Jared I'm sorry but I'm not going with you to a ball or anywhere else. Now would you please let go of me!" She tried jerking from his grip but ultimately he was too strong. **

"**Aw why baby? I thought we had a connection," he laughed and grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you come over to my house after school today and," he leaned in close to her ear, "and we could talk about this in greater detail if you know what I mean." This time she succeeded in breaking from his grip. **

"**Ugh you are so immature and vile Jared and I swear if you ever touch me again I'll.." He laughed.**

"**You'll what exactly precious?" The smug look on his face reminded her for a plit second of another smug, teasing look that she didn't exactly enjoy. **_**No one calls me that. **_**With a swift kick forward she nailed him in the shin as hard as she could. He bent over in pain giving her enough time to turn on heel and flee the scene. **

"**Hey, hey," he chocked, "where are you going?" Her stomach cringed as she thought of it. **

"**Geology, then I have to go and find a dress for ball I'm NOT attending with you!" **_**So much for my being able to go home and wallow plan! **_**She hadn't originally planned on attending this "ball" of sorts seeing as how the last one she had attended had ended on a rather sour note. But Karren had been insistent that this was an important part of her life that she, quote, "would really want to be apart of. A **_**magical **_**experience that she **_**deserved **_**to have." **_**Ah Karren you try so hard. At least things have been better with you since the night I came back. You really waste your time on me ya know. This is a waste just like all the nagging about and setting up me up with boys you always do. I am doomed to be forever unhappy, you can't fix that.**_

**Sarah tried hard to concentrate on her Geology class but it was a mute effort. Her mind kept wandering to places she only ever dreamed about. Magic bubbles filled with hope and happiness and promise. As she daydreamed the night before her began to catch up with her and she felt herself gently falling asleep. **_**Sigh, dear me I wonder what Karren will try to have me wear? **_**And with that, she dosed. **

*******

**Jareth was pacing in his private study. Being that he was keeping a closer watch on her he had witnessed the events after her art class. Anger and rage burned inside him at the fool who had tried to so rudely force himself upon Sarah. He pleased himself for a moment with fantasies of throwing the insolent into the Bog of Eternal Stench or chucking him into an oubliette. He had been so pleased when Sarah had rejected the fool and even managed a hearty laugh when she had kicked him. It was that fire in her that he had grown to so love. **

**Yet amongst it all he couldn't help but feel a little worried. As much as he hated to admit it the jerk had acted like just that, a jerk. Watching the way he moved and carried himself Jareth couldn't help but notice the boy acted a hell of a lot like him. He was arrogant and selfish. And she had rejected him so thoroughly. She didn't like that behavior in the least. **_**Is that how she sees me? Will she treat me the same way? God knows I deserve it after all I've done to her. **_**He sighed deeply. He couldn't believe, no he wouldn't believe that he had completely ruined his chances with her. He had merely been playing the part she had **_**chosen **_**him to play. Sure he was a king so he was a little selfish and arrogant sometimes but he could also be so kind, so loving. **_**She needs to see that! **_**So all he could do was wait and hope that he could get a second chance. He had to hold onto hope. **

**The tricky part was only she could give him the second chance he so desperately wanted. He could only return to her if she wanted or wished him to be there. Jareth sat in his chair in deep thought. He pinched the skin above his nose and a smile spread across his face. His plan was beginning to take full form. He would make her curious, remind her of her memories and of him but he would also introduce her to the him she didn't know. He had to act fast too. Trouble was brewing on his end, he knew it and could feel it growing stronger everyday. Something was amuck in his kingdom and he didn't like it but he had to take care of things with Sarah first. She was more important. **

**This ball seemed the best time as any to make an appearance to her. It was eerily similar to the bubble dream he had summoned up for her. He just had to convince to summon him by then. She only had to call for him once in the smallest way and he would loophole his way into her life. Yes he would help her remember. Little things at first during the day. Jareth almost smacked himself in the face. **_**How could I have been so daft to forget that! **_**He had another way to reach out to her. Yes clues in the daylight hours and at night he would go to her in her dreams. There he could show her who he truly was, not the frightening man she knew so well but the loving one she hardly knew at all. He looked in on her. He smiled as he noticed she was sleeping in class as if almost asking him to visit her. He almost through him self into her dreams but thought better of it. **_**Be patient Jareth, why don't you just see what she dreams about first. **_**He summoned another crystal and willed himself to only view the scene from a distance. It a lot more will power than he had expected.**

*******

**Sarah was floating through space. She had dosed off and she knew it. **_**Oh god I wish I wouldn't fall asleep so much! **_**She looked around and sighed to her dreams self. She was in the middle of an elegant ballroom. Wearing the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen. The scene was very familiar. She had had this particular dream many times. **_**Ah at least it's the good dream. Where is he? **_**Then she heard his voice beginning to sing to her. She closed her eyes and smiled and made the wish she had always wanted to make. **_**I wish I wouldn't wake up this time before he gets a chance to kiss me! **_

_*******_

**For the first time in three years genuine happiness and hope filled every fiber of Jareth's being as he watched her dream unfold before him. Although now thoroughly sorry he had not gone into her dream himself, it was all too clear at last how she felt about him. He would put his plan into effect immediately and he knew just where to start. He watched in the crystal as his dream self swayed Sarah around on the dance floor and she smiled that smile that lit up the world. He began to sing along to the music. His dream self was now so close to Sarah Jareth could almost feel her holding onto him. When they were a mere inch apart he heard her wish again and smiled. **

"**Your wish princess," he barely breathed, "is my command." **


	5. Memories Past and Nightmares Present

**Chapter Four **

"Sarah? Sarah!" Sarah sat up with a jerk. A smile spread completely across her face.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Edwards. I guess I just dosed off." She was smiling like an idiot and didn't notice how ridiculous she looked. Frankly she didn't care.

"Well now, if we could just keep you that amused about Geology then I think we would be doing all right. Now please remain awake or I will have to send you out."

"Ok I understand. I'm sorry M," the bell cut her off. She very quickly gathered her things and damn near sprinted from the room oblivious to all the stares she was getting. People who knew her well were shell shocked to see her walking down the hallway with a smile on her face. Heads turned, mainly boys. Not that she had been depressed or anything but in the last three years she sure hadn't smiled a lot. She sure was today. Getting the last of her belongings she took off to her car to meet Karren for their little shopping adventure. She was in such a good mood she didn't even care they were going _dress _shopping! When she got to her car door she paused for a moment and gently placed a hand to her lips. They were still warm and she could almost feel the touch of his against hers. "I finally got my ending," she said with a chuckle. With that she got in her car and headed to the mall. What Sarah didn't know was that her "ending" was still in the making.

***

" Karren," Sarah said a little while later standing in the entrance to the local mall, "can we go by record store before we do this. There is one I'd really like to check out and I want to do it before all the dress shopping." She was still glowing about the end to her dream. Kissing Jareth had been more wonderful than she had ever imagined.

"All right kiddo," Karren said with a grin, "whatever you want this is your day."

Sarah smiled. _She still calls me kiddo. I'm glad things worked out better when I got back, Karren is an ok lady. _Sarah spent a vast amount of time in the record store so she was kind of a preferred customer. She went straight to the section with her favorite artist and started to flip through the CD's. Sarah hadn't become a David Bowie fan until after about a year after she had come back from the Labyrinth. She felt drawn to him then and at first she hadn't known why. Then she realized it was because he reminded her so much of Jareth. The hair was a little different of course but the eyes and facial features were really lose. Hell they even dressed sort of alike. But it was David's voice that reminded Sarah of him the most. It was identical to Jareth. She smiled and grabbed a copy of Heathen and was about to ring up when something caught her ear. The speakers above register that usually blasted some kind of classic rock or alternative punk tune were now playing a slow classical melody. It seemed so familiar to her and as she listened words came to her.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

Sarah couldn't believe it. There was no way they were playing that song! She must have heard it somewhere else and…

"Sarah are you ready to go now," Karren asked. Sarah barely registered the question or her answer.

"Uh no hold on I just have to pay for this." She checked out and headed with her Stepmother from the store. _I know it was wishful thinking. I didn't hear that. _Trying to keep her mind off the fact she thought she might be going insane, she followed Karren into the first store.

***

Three hours and eight stores later their dress search had come up with nothing. Karren was becoming very agitated with Sarah, who didn't seem to have any interest in finding a dress. Sarah, whatever mood she had been in earlier now gone, was more preoccupied with the things happening around her to be worried with finding a dress. _I have officially gone completely bonkers! _Ever since the song things seemed to be popping out at her. First there had been the curio stand that had been selling nothing but perfect little glass crystals. Then there had been the dating service "underground" love connection with the motto " too much rejection? No love injection? Don't be a stranger to love, find it in the underground." After that there had been the illusionist who said one too many times for Sarah's liking that "things weren't what they seemed round here." The last incident had been the destruction of a food cart that they owner had blamed a few kids for but when he chased them down the hall Sarah could've sworn that she saw a couple short stubby little shadows standing by the cart and laughing before finally disappearing.

_I really think I am loosing my mind here. I need to concentrate on something else right now. _As if answering her thoughts Karren piped up.

"Sarah, the theme to your ball, it's late sixteenth century princes and princess type deal and all right?" She was examining a window of what seemed to be an antique type store. "Why don't we try in here dear." It wasn't a question so Sarah followed her in noting the store name as she went. She had t blink a couple times to be sure of what she was reading. _Yep, it says "Hoggle Here." I am not hallucinating and I know I've never been in this store before, I don't think I ever even seen it. _She wasn't really even looking at the dresses, more just examining the knick knacks placed about the shelves in deep thought. Karren was off at another end of the store. She picked up a statue of what could have been an identical match for a firery. Sarah remembered how they had tried to remove her head and other body parts. At the time she had been a little afraid of what they would do to her but know she found it a little amusing. It dawned on her then how much she really missed the place. How much she missed Hoggle, and Ludo and Sir Didymus. But mainly how much she missed Jareth. She sighed and put the figure back down.

"Sarah I found the perfect thing for you to wear! Oh Sarah it's beautiful and it would go with the theme so wonderfully and oh my you would look marvelous in it!" Sarah cringed inwardly at whatever garment Karren could be holding. _If she's that excited about it, it has to be some foofy, lacy, ruffled… _She turned around and saw the dress Karren was holding and almost fainted on the spot. _I am crazy!_ It was a beautiful white gown that flowed like owl feathers. It was silk with beautiful stitching embroidered and the tiniest mirrors in which Sarah could see her own shocked appearance. It was exactly the same as the dress she had worn in the ball room when she danced with Jareth in her dreams and in the Labyrinth. The dress was flawless except for one shoulder which held, seemingly from no where, the tiniest amount of glitter on it. Sarah thought that was fitting.

_***_

The thrown room was a buzz with the usual sounds of a hundred noisy goblins but Jareth was oblivious to all of it. He was a little worn out. The whole day had been devoted to working and weaving his magic so he could manipulate the aboveground. He sat in his thrown with his usual sideways position trying to relax. He tapped his ridding crop against his boot and, because he couldn't help himself, was smiling like an idiot. His plan to coax Sarah into remembering how much she truly loved this place was working like a charm! In her face, through the absolute shock of course, he could see the tiniest amount of joy. _I knew she would like that little gift. Her face just lit up like the sun when she saw it! _It hadn't been easy though.

When Sarah had beaten his labyrinth three years before it had thrown into affect a lot of ancient rules held by the Labyrinth itself for runners. Because she had won, the only one he duly noted, he wasn't allowed to directly contact Sarah. This had caused him a lot of pain when he finally admitted to himself that he didn't hate her for rejecting him. He was also not allowed to send things to her from the underground. The only powers he still possessed when it came to her was the power to slightly manipulate the aboveground around her and the power to view and place himself inside her dreams. He was after all the dream manipulator. The Labyrinth could do nothing about that.

So over the course of the day he had done just what he could to send her signs that everything was still here. The store, the illusionist, the crystals, everything but direct contact. Well except the dress. It was the same one that she wore three years previous. He had directly sent her that which was a violation of the rules. _What do I care, I am King! _That was part of the reason he was so exhausted. Part of Jareth's powers were directly linked to the Labyrinth itself so Jareth had had to use only his own magic to send it aboveground so as not to alert other forces to his workings. It had taken more than he expected. The noise from the goblins was starting to annoy him now.

"Oh shut up you ruddy little creatons!" This seemed to get their attention. They stared at him for a good few minutes before returning to their activities. _Wow, I've never been hold there attention for that long at one point before. Why were they watching me so intently? Have I really been that unattached since Sarah left? They act as if I am acting normal for once. Have I been… depressed? _As Jareth thought about it he wasn't the only thing that had been different since her departure. The Labyrinth itself had become increasingly unruly over the years. It had now reached a point of no return. Jareth, who was normally very in tune with this being's ways and emotions, had no idea what was happening to his kingdom.

He got up from his throne and crossed to a window that looked out over the Labyrinth. The weather over the last few years had changed dramatically and for the worst. Dark storm clouds covered the sky on a daily basis. The sun had not shined on his domain in… _Three years in two days. _Jareth sighed. His kingdom was falling apart before. Walls crumbled, disease ravaged, people disappeared daily. It was as if the Labyrinth was slowly dying and Jareth could feel himself slipping away with it. He had tried to deny it for months now but there was no denying it. He could feel it in his very soul now. His own life slipping away. True he was immortal but since his soul was entwined with the Labyrinth, if it died so did he. Jareth looked out on what used to be the most lovely rose garden in all of the underground and above ground as well. It was nothing but ash and death. Jareth wanted to cry. All he had ever loved was dying before him and he did not want to see it. _There are only days left now, I feel it. _

He needed to fix this soon and he believed he knew what was at the root of the problem. He had to consult his oldest and only friend to be sure. He had not had the courage to ask before but now he knew he had no choice.

He made his was from the throne room and out a side door that no one but him could enter. He climbed the stairs to the tallest tower in his kingdom. The door opened for him and inside was the most magnificent study one could ever set eyes on. The room was circular and, except for a large window that led to a balcony on one wall, was lined with bookshelves. In the middle of the floor was a giant mahogany desk that was littered with briefs, and motions, and letters, and Jareth's reading glasses. Jareth stepped out onto the railing and closed his eyes. He spoke in a whisper over the remnants of his kingdom.

"Whisper me your secrets, tell me your dreams. I forever listen, nothing is what it seems."

"_It has been sometime since you have called on me Jareth, have you noticed we are not well?" _The Labyrinth spoke within Jareth's mind and it's words rang painfully in his ears.

"Yes dear friend I have. I have been neglectful to you and myself. I was in pain and admitting that my kingdom was falling down around me on top of everything else was something I just couldn't bear. Please forgive me!"

"_I forgive you Jareth. Love is quite a painful thing as I have come to understand."_

"Please I have come to ask, is you, me everything happening like this because of the girl?" Jareth knew the answer already.

"_Yes Jareth it is because of her. There is something that you don't understand. When Sarah came here I realized she was not like most runners. Her spirit was greater than any other runner before her and, more importantly, she had her own magic deep inside that she did not realize. As she ran through me to save her brother her presence was left all over me, the essence of her more or less. As she ran I have to say that I as well as the rest of the kingdom became as fond of her as you are. I and all the creatures that exist inside me accepted her as our future queen. And through her own magic she managed to place new life, her own life into this place. When she departed that life was taken with her. So without her life we are all dying. She is the life, the heart, the soul of the underground Jareth."_

Jareth was almost in tears. "My dear friend this is my fault! If I hadn't pushed her, hadn't been so cruel, maybe things would have turned out differently, maybe she would've stayed with me by my side as my queen. The love of my very life. Now I am afraid it is over for everyone because of my failures."

"_You never failed Jareth you merely did what she asked and what she thought she desired of you. You played you part to a T and that is all that could've been asked of you. It wasn't expected that you would fall so deeply in love with the young mortal. It's never too late for love Jareth, and it's not too late for me or you. If she comes back with you of her own free will, with no coercion or knowledge of what is happening, I believe that her mere presence here will be enough to restore life to all of your kingdom. If she can heal your broken heart, the rest of us will follow. I take my leave now friend, fare well. I do hope you figure it out."_

Jareth made his way back into his study. This use of magic was the final straw. He collapsed into his chair. He was close to death. _I have to get Sarah here! Her being here will help me I just know it! Why would the Labyrinth give me so little time to get her here. And what's with these daft rules? I have to figure this out. Well every law has a loophole… _Jareth would've slapped himself in the face if he had the energy. _That's it! They said I couldn't directly contact her! Not that someone else couldn't contact her! _

"Hog…Hoggle!" He could barely summon the words. Hoggle appeared to him almost immediately.

"Gruff… You called your majes," he stopped as he took in Jareth's state. For a moment he even looked worried. "Sire are you, you ok? I should help you to your quarters!" Jareth raised a hand to stop him.

"No Hoggle I need something else from you." He proceeded to explain everything to Hoggle as quickly as possible. How he had always loved Sarah, how the Labyrinth and he were dying, and how she maybe the only cure. "I need you to go to her Hoggle. Tell her that I am sick but remember, she has to come of her own accord. She cannot know of what is happening here. She has to come out of lo… genuine concern for me only. Dou you understand?"

"Yes sire I understand. I shall go now and be back as soon as possible." He turned to leave.

"Hoggle."

"Yes sire what is it?" Hoggle was getting a little impatient. From how the king looked and what he had told him there was not a lot of time left. Jareth managed a small smile.

"Thank you Hoggle." Hoggle was shocked by this behavior. Maybe the king wasn't such a dirty rat after all. He did love dear Sarah. He merely grunted and turned on the spot and vanished.

Jareth watched and prayed. He hoped that he was truly not wrong about how Sarah felt about him. Another rejection from her would doom him and his kingdom. He felt very tired. His lips parted and he whispered the softest of whispers.

"Sarah." With that he fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ok so I know this was a little longer but I couldn't stop writing it. Oh I forgot to earlier so music credit: As The World Falls Down, David Bowie. Yes I should have the next chapter up before Sunday so keep tuning in. I hope I haven't upset any one with the disease thing but it seemed to fit. And I know I said five chapters but I can't bring myself to end this that fast so I will keep it going for a little longer. No more than eight most likely because I unfortunately will not have the time I would like to devote to this in the near future. Please enjoy and if possible review. Yours truly,**

**Jarethlover89**


	6. As His World Falls Down

**Chapter Five**

Sarah sat in the chair opposite her bed and just stared in disbelief. There on her bed lay what she was now sure was the exact ball gown she had worn three years earlier. In lovely, pristine condition as always except for the glitter here and there. Her stepmother, so ecstatic with the find she had discovered, had purchased the dress before Sarah, too stunned to speak, could put up any protest. Now it was in her room. _Come on Sarah it's just a dress! What are you so afraid of? _She walked over and picked it up. The smooth silk felt marvelous to the touch and she inwardly gasped. Sarah had forgotten how much she loved that dress. True it was a little immature and childish but that was exactly what she loved so much about it. It represented her own lost youth and her lost dreams. Both were something Sarah missed terribly.

It also reminded her of the first time she had felt anything but anger towards Jareth. The time when they had danced and he had held her so very close and Sarah had felt… right. _I was so blind! He made this dress for me. He was trying to distract me sure but I could see in his eyes when he saw me in it that he cared. I didn't understand then but I do now. Well, hindsight is perfect 20 20._

The issue that plagued Sarah's mind now was how she had come to find the dress in the first place. Had he merely thrown it away when she had left? _Yes he threw it away with whatever feelings he had for you when you threw everything he had done for you, offered you, right back in his face. _Sarah felt tears forming but she fought them back. The thought he sent it to her as a gift never even occurred to Sarah. Maybe Hoggle had found it and given it to her somehow. At least he might be able to answer some of her questions. She had kept in touch with all of her friends from the Underground over the years but she hadn't been able to get in touch with any of them in the last couple of months or so. Though she knew Jareth wouldn't hurt them their non appearance bothered her deeply. She hadn't given it as much thought when didn't come before figuring they were busy but after the quite unusual events of the day and the sudden appearance of the dress Sarah knew something was up. Them not coming to her aid or call, she knew from experience, could only mean trouble. She had to try to get them again. She went over and sat in front of her vanity.

Just as Sarah was about to summon Hoggle to her mirror he came into sight. Quite shocked by her friends sudden appearance after so many months she almost forgot she had wanted to summon him in the first place.

"Hoggle it's lovely to see you, I was just about to summon you. Do you know anything about.."

"Sarah there is no time," Hoggle roughly cut her off. "Something terrible has happened!" Sarah's fear came full circle into the light.

"Oh no is it Ludo, or Didymus? What's happened Hoggle?" She was terrified. From the look on Hoggle's face, terrified and shocked, she knew it was really bad news.

"No Sarah we're all fine, it's… it's Jareth." Now Sarah was down right ready to cry in terror.

"Jareth? What's wrong with him Hoggle? Has he hurt someone?" She prayed he hadn't. Her heart couldn't bear the thought of him hurting someone.

"No Sarah he's sick, I think he's dying. When I left him he was barely conscience. He looked so sick. Sarah he is our king, he isn't supposed to…" Hoggle couldn't finish. "I thought that I don't know maybe you being there will help him somehow. I understand if you don't wish to come with me after all e's done to ya. But he is so sick." Sarah didn't know what to say. All she knew was that Jareth needed someone and she couldn't stand the thought of him… _No I won't say dying. He can't just…_

"Hoggle," she said grasping his hand firmly, "take me to him!" he clutched her hand.

"Hurry there isn't much time." Sarah closed her eyes and Hoggle transported back to the place she had only dreamed about for three years.

***

When she opened her eyes they were standing in the most magnificent study Sarah had ever seen. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room and quickly fell upon Jareth. He was passed out in a chair with his head resting on one of his shoulders. Sarah felt her heart sink into her stomach. She rushed to him and grabbed his hand. It was impossible to tell if he had a fever seeing as he still wore his usual leather gloves. She placed a hand to his head. He was burning up and sweating and was extremely pale. Sarah knew the first thing she had to do was get him to some place where he could rest.

"Hoggle do you know where his quarters is?"

"Yes Sarah I do." He was staring at Jareth like he had never seen him before.

"Please can you somehow get him there using your magic. And quickly!"

"Uh I well I could transport us all there." He seemed very dazed and confused and Sarah supposed maybe he had never seen anyone like this before.

"Ok Hoggle please take us now!" She held onto Jareth's limp form and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were in a brightly lit circular room she surmised were his sleeping quarters. Together they managed to get Jareth situated on the bed. "Hoggle," she said gesturing to an adjacent door, "if that's a bathroom please fetch me a wet cloth of some kind for his head."

"Aye Sarah back in a flash." He scurried off through the door. Sarah rushed to what she could only guess was his wardrobe and withdrew what looked like sleeping garb. She quickly removed Jareth's jacket and the pale blue poet's shirt his was wearing and dressed him in the lighter shirt she had picked out. She marveled at his well form chest that felt so warm to her touch. The half moon pendant he always wore rested on his chest and slowly rose and fell with his breathing. When it came to his pants Sarah stopped. She knew it was important to get him cooled down but she also didn't want to intrude that far into his privacy. Thankfully Hoggle entered from the bathroom then carrying a wash cloth and a glass of water.

"Hoggle uh could you please help him out of his pants and into these, he needs to be more comfortable, with less heat ya know?" She held the breeches out to him.

"Ok Sarah here why don't you go change into this," he was holding out a silk night gown, "that is uh if you plan on staying to help. Not that you have to I just want you to be comfortable if you do." Hoggle shuffled his feet and looked a lot like he was holding himself back from saying something but found it better not to mention. Sarah smiled.

"Of course I'm staying Hoggle! Thank you so much for this and helping me."

"Welcome," he grunted and went to help Jareth change his pants. While Hoggle was busy with Jareth's pants Sarah made her way into Jareth's washroom to get dressed. The night gown was of the finest and softest silk Sarah had ever seen. Sarah looked into what she guessed Jareth called a bathroom. _More like a five star spa. _There was a huge pool like tub set into the floor. The sink, or small fountain, was set against the wall with decorative, sparkling marble. The mirror was trimmed in sapphires whose brightness contrasted the marble perfectly. Sarah slipped into the nightgown and tried to wash her face. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror the years of premature aging she had acquired seemed to have lightened dramatically. She thought of Jareth in the other room laying on his bed laying close to death. The man she thought to be so cruel, so impenetrable, the man she loved more than any life she could imagine, possibly dying. All of the years, no matter how much they had hurt her heart, had always been worth it because she knew that out there somewhere he was in a magical castle and maybe, just maybe, he was thinking about her.

Now it didn't seem to matter, he was dying. Sarah felt the tears form and her eyes and this time she let them fall. They fell like spring rain and slowly, very slowly, Sarah felt her heart breaking. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor with uncontrollable sobs. _Please, if anyone is listening here, please just don't let him die. Don't let the man I love die this way. _

"Sarah, Sarah are ya ok? I thought I heard…" He stopped when he caught sight of her on the floor. Hoggle didn't seem to know what to do. Then he walked over and cradled her the best he could. "Sarah please, what's wrong?" Sarah managed to choke back a sob.

"I don't want him to die Hoggle! Time after time I told myself I hated him for what he did. But it was all a lie. He only ever did what I asked of him and all I did was treat him horribly. I don't hate him Hoggle, I…" she couldn't bring herself to finish. Hoggle seemed to understand.

"Sarah 's going to be ok we'll make him better promise. But right now he needs you so you have to pull yourself together and be strong or we is all doomed," he added rather darkly.

"Do…doomed Hoggle," Sarah sniffed.

"I just mean's that without him, we is all nothing." Sarah knew at least she was. She got up off the floor.

"You're right Hoggle, completely, now could you please fetch me some water and maybe some broth from the kitchen?"

"Aye be right back Sarah," and he left the bathroom. Sarah walked out and pulled a chair next to Jareth's bed. He was still unconscious, but his breathing did at least seem to be regular again. She felt his forehead and he seemed to be cooling off as well. Sarah wished he would open his eyes. She took his hand as Hoggle walked through the door.

"Here ya are Sarah, 's best I could do." He was holding out the tray. Sarah got up to reach it.

"Thank you Hoggle That's brilliant I…" She stopped. Her eyes as she reached out for the tray had caught a glimpse out the window of Jareth's room that led out onto a balcony. She sat the tray on an end table and walked over to the window and out on the balcony. Hoggle just watched her nervously with same look he had had earlier. Sarah gasped as she took in the sight before her. The balcony looked out onto Jareth's entire kingdom and the Labyrinth and she was shell shocked. It hadn't a been a pretty sight when she had visited before but now everything was… wrong. Walls seemed to have crumbled, people were running everywhere, the sky was no longer visible, and the Labyrinth itself was almost decimated. Everything looked, in Sarah's opinion, dead! _That cannot be a coincidence, Jareth sick and this place looking like this, there is something going on here that you don't know. _"Hoggle how long has this, has the Labyrinth looked like this?" He didn't answer her. "Hoggle?"

"Uh bout three years r so Sarah," Hoggle replied clearly very uncomfortable. _Ok that proves it, this has got something to do with you. _

"Hoggle," she began but a cough from Jareth in the bed made her loose her train of thought. "Jareth," she screamed and ran to sit next to him on the bed. She grasped his hand in hers and felt the tears begin to form again. Hoggle sensing this was a good time for him to leave, one so Sarah could have time with Jareth like he knew Jareth needed, and two so he wouldn't have to answer any more of her questions which he knew would break his promise to Jareth.

"Uh Sarah I have to leave now but I'll be back first thing in the morning. Promise." he turned and left. Sarah was left alone with Jareth. He still wasn't awake but he seemed to be recovering very quickly. One thing for sure, these were not the circumstances under which Sarah had dreamed about meeting Jareth again. But she was here to help him and she wasn't leaving till he fully recovered. She didn't care if he hated her, she just wanted him well. She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Jareth. She was surprised how natural it felt to her to be this close to him. He still felt very warm. She laid her hand on his chest next to his amulet and felt it slowly rise and fall. She stayed up with him for hours but exhaustion finally set in. Before her eyes closed and she passed out there was something she wanted to do. She leaned in close to his ear and started to sing.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

She felt him intake very sharply at the sound of her words but he stayed dead asleep. She sighed heavily and fell asleep next to the man she had loved for so long.

**A/N: Ok so once again I'm sorry if anyone is mad that Jareth is slowly dying. I'm not trying to offend anyone I just think it fits. I know it seems like we are coming up on the end but I don't think we've gotten there quite yet so expect a couple more chapters after this. I promise not to drag it out forever but I do have a few more little twists and surprises I'd like to throw in so I can't bring it to a close yet. I really hope you are enjoying this so far and the next chapter should be up in a few days. My time is totally devoted to this for the next few weeks or so. Please enjoy and review and keep smiling! Chao! **


	7. Fairy Tales and Homecomings

**Chapter 6 **

The sun peaking through the cracks of the curtains woke Sarah. She kept her eyes trapped shut. _No, don't open your eyes! That'll mean the dream is over and you will leave again. Back to your life of wishing and hoping. It was such a weird dream. I hated it because I was losing him but at the same time just being near him made me so happy. It felt so real this time! _Then Sarah realized that she was laying in a bed that didn't quite feel like her own. She was also suddenly aware that she was laying on someone. Her eyes snapped open and onto Jareth's still sleeping form. _Oh my god it wasn't a dream! I'm really here and he's right there and I was, and he was… _Sarah jumped off the bed suddenly feeling that the closeness she was so comfortable with last night was not so appropriate now.

She could not believe she was back! In the Underground of all places, standing right next to Jareth in his _bedroom. _It was like everything she had ever wished was coming true and it was doing so all at such an alarming rate Sarah almost felt dizzy. She needed to slow herself down, a lot! _You are thinking to far ahead Sarah. You only came last night because you were so happy to be coming back and you only slept in his bed because you were terrified that might have been the last time you were ever going to touch him, be close to him. You have to remember that he may not like you, hell hate you, for what you did. You have to take all this slowly or you are going to lose your mind! Just stop and focus on Jareth getting better! That's all that matters anyway. _

Sarah sighed and walked over and sat in the chair she had pulled over the night before. She placed a hand on his head. His fever was gone and he was no longer sweating. He was breathing normally now as well. He seemed to have improved dramatically since the night before. Sarah had the sneaking suspicion that Jareth was going to be just fine. The thought made her smile. _I knew nothing could hurt you. Well except…me. _

She got up and went to fetch him another towel for his head. As she placed it on his forehead he stirred and tried to open his eyes. Sarah hoped he would but he merely fell back into a deep sleep. Sarah sighed. _I hope you wake up sleeping beauty or else I'm afraid Hoggle will kill me for not curing you. He seems to think I am somehow able to save you. I don't know how, I'm just a human, but I'm going to do the best I truly can. _She leaned in close to his ear. "I promise!"

There was a knock at the door and Hoggle came in carrying a tray full of food. He was shocked at Jareth's appearance. He seemed worlds better than he had last night. Maybe Sarah was the key to ending all of this death and destruction after all. "Sarah, I didn't mean to wake ya but I's brought ya some breakfast." Sarah's stomach grumbled in response.

"Thank you Hoggle, I'm starving." She grabbed a piece of toast and looked over at Jareth. "He seems to be faring much better don't you think?"

"Aye Sarah his royal spoiled pants is looking a lot better this morning," he grumped. Sarah laughed. If Hoggle was back to dissing Jareth he must think Jareth was going to be just fine. She sighed again. She wished his royal spoiled pants would wake up.

"It's cause o you e's doin better Sarah," Hoggle said very quietly. This bothered Sarah.

"I haven't done anything Hoggle. I've just… been here. He's getting better on his own and once he is I'll…" she stopped.

"You'll what Sarah," he asked. Sarah shrugged and walked over to stand over and look down on Jareth. She moved some stray, well abnormally stray, blonde hairs out of his face with her hand.

"I don't know I guess I'll leave Hoggle. I don't belong here and… and well he'll probably toss me into an oubliette when he wakes up anyway." _Damn those tears, why must they always come! _

"Sarah he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt you like that." He was standing beside her now. Sarah sighed and stopped playing with Jareth's hair.

"But I hurt him Hoggle, I know I did! I saw it in his eyes when I said the words to go home. I was too young to recognize it then but as I got older I knew that's what I had done." The sad realization she had been trying to deny to herself for years, all the pent up bad feeling, were coming to the surface. "He hates me Hoggle, if he didn't he would've come to me or contacted me again. Nothing but silence for three years." She was crying again. Hoggle was dumb founded. Sarah sure cried a lot. He had to say something profound to make her understand.

"Sarah listen to me please. Sometimes Jareth is a low down, no good, spoiled brat of a being. But he was raised that way. One day maybe you should get him to tell you of his childhood. It isn't his fault he is the way he is and he hates that he has to appear that way. He never wanted to be King, he didn't want to rule at all. Jareth was always a free spirit and having to rule broke him. The regret over his lost dreams and the shear anger at his father for leaving him to take his place warped him inside. He became mean to overcome agony. Deep inside him there is still a loving person. And the last time you were here Sarah you brought that out of him. I am sure Sarah that of all things he does not hate you. And if you did hurt him he will forgive you."

Sarah was amazed. All of this coming from Hoggle? He seemed so in tune with her feelings and fears. Hell his voice even sounded different. He was almost a completely different person. "Hoggle you sound so different. Not like yourself at all. And how do you know all this personal stuff about Jareth?" Hoggle shuffled his feet looking very nervous again. After a long silence, his old accent returning, he gruffed,

"Underground's full of secrets, most of 'em best ya keep ya mouth shut." He turned towards the door. "I have to take care of some things while e's still out of it. You be ok 'ere by your lonesome for a while?" Sarah nodded and he left. _I hope I didn't say anything that upset him. _She looked around Jareth's room and spotted a book case. _I wonder if Jareth has anything I can read while he sleeps? _She strode over and browsed his selection. A few titles surprised her. He had quite a few fairy tales. Sleeping Beauty, Beauty And The Beast, Alice In Wonderland, all looked well read. A small red book popped out at her. She picked up an ancient copy of _Labyrinth. _Sarah smiled and took the book back to her chair. She had a plan of sorts.

"Jareth I'm going to read to you ok. I think you know this story." She opened the little red book and began reading. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: after her return from retrieving her brother from the Labyrinth, the girl had fallen madly in love with the amazing Goblin King. He had offered her her own dreams and his own heart and she now knew that he had always held hers. That there was no other she could ever love as much as she loved him and her heart broke more and more everyday since. And only he could heal her heart." Jareth mumbled something and Sarah jumped up and leaned over him to try and hear him.

"Yes Jareth what did you say? Please wake up!" Jareth just mumbled once more and rolled over on his side. Sarah sighed, saddened that her plan hadn't had the effect she hoped, but at least felt she was making progress. So she took to eating her breakfast and reading for the rest of the morning and afternoon.

***

Hoggle didn't return until lunch. Sarah heard him coming down the hallway along with several loud clasps and bangs. She opened the door to try to tell him to keep the noise down when she discovered what the racket was. Hoggle stood by the door with Ludo and Sir Didymus. The trio beamed up at her and Sarah ran over to them to scoop them all, well try anyway, into a enormous hug.

"Sir Didymus, Ludo, oh it's wonderful to see you all!"

"Well Sarah, when I left ya looked kinda sad so's I went and found these two loons for ya," Hoggle chimed in. He seemed content with his brilliant idea.

"Yes my lady, we could not just stand aside when Hoggle told us thoust was saddened," Didymus said, "we have come to comfort you!"

"Sarah sad. Ludo make Sarah happy," the big giant fluff ball piped. Sarah was so glad to see them. With them she felt safe and protected.

"Lady Sarah we would love it if thoust would accompany us to the dining hall for a bit of afternoon tea and lunch." He gestured down the hallway. As much as Sarah loved her friends and wanted to spend some quality time with them she felt her heart was somewhere else at the moment.

"Sir Didymus I would love to but I really think I should stay with Jareth in case he wakes up. It would be terrible if he woke up alone." She meant that in more ways than she let on. Beside her Hoggle couldn't help but smile. Jareth's stipulations were being met completely, she came of her own free will and she was staying on the same accord. He was beginning to think Sarah really cared for the brat King.

"I think that is a good idea Sarah. When e's back ter normal then we can catch up," he said rather pointedly.

"My lady I understand completely and I can think of no one better to take care of King in his time of need," Sir Didymus said and bowed really low and Sarah chuckled.

"It really is great to see you guys, I've missed you over the years. I've missed everyone here!" Ludo beamed up at her.

"Sarah home!" That made Sarah chuckle again. It was the truest thing she had heard in three years.

"Yes Ludo," she said, "I think I am."

***

Back in his chambers Jareth was waking from the greatest dream he had ever had. _That was wonderful! She was here, she was here next to me! And she came to help me, to take care of me. She looked so sad when she thought I was slipping away from her. In my dreams she always cares, then I have to wake up to my ridiculous sham of a life and she's gone. My world is gone. She sang to me to I think. She sang our song. _He sighed and stretched in his bed but did not open his eyes. He wanted to hold onto the dream as long as possible. A voice from the hallway made them snap open.

"Yes Ludo I think I am." _That's impossible, but it sounded just like her Jareth. Damn it! Stop letting your hopes fly away with you, she's not here. _Then he looked around his room. He saw the chair pulled up next to his bed. Sitting in it was a little red book. Jareth's hand trembled as he reached out and picked up his copy of The Labyrinth. The memory of her reading to him suddenly flashed into his mind. _But what no one knew was this: after her return from retrieving her brother from the Labyrinth, the girl had fallen madly in love with the amazing Goblin King. _That was what she had said he was sure of it! He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of what Sarah had said when the door to his chambers opened.

***

Sarah walked through the door to Jareth's chambers fully expecting to sit and read a good book for the duration of the day. Instead she was staring straight into the beautifully miss matched eyes of the Goblin King himself. He was sitting up in his bed clutching, seemingly for dear life, a little red book. Neither of them spoke. They just remained completely still, Jareth on the bed and Sarah with her hand on the door. _He's alive! He's alive and awake and he's sitting right there! _Since she had been so worried about him since her arrival the night before she hadn't actually given a lot of thought to what would happen once Jareth actually woke up. Now that he was fully conscious she had completely lost the ability to speak. Luckily he broke the silence for them.

"What a lovely and unexpected surprise to see you again Sarah." His voice was smooth but inside Jareth felt like an idiot. His kingly attire gone he was only dressed in his night clothes for god's sake. This was very awkward and he needed to get some kind of hold on the situation and fast. "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarah merely stood her ground and didn't dare me an inch in any direction. He didn't seem overly glad she was there but he wasn't being mean either. She decided to keep it business like because she didn't know what else to do. By his tone her fears seemed to be reality. He was better, time for her to go.

"Hoggle came to me and told me you were very ill," she said as matter of factly as she could although she really felt like crying. "I merely wanted to help is all and Hoggle asked for my help. Now that you are well again I guess I shall be returning to the Aboveground." She turned on foot and started out the door, feeling her heart break as she did so. His voice caught her.

"Then I think a thank you is in order Sarah." His voice seemed a little more soft than it had before and it stopped her from leaving. She turned and he was getting out of the bed. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"I think you should just rest Jareth, you've been very ill," she said pushing him down onto the bed. She immediately blushed a deep scarlet for several reasons. One she had called him by his name and two she had touched him and undermined his authority in a way. Surprisingly Jareth did as she had said.

This action also surprised Jareth himself. He was letting his guard down dramatically by not having complete control of the situation but he had seen how she reacted when he had tried to earlier and he now remembered her reactions from the past as well. _Maybe the best approach is no approach. I should just let her go and try to act accordingly. _

"I suppose you are right Sarah," he said with a smile then added, " I have to say you're as strong minded as ever." Sarah blushed again and failed to hide it horribly. Jareth loved it when she did that. _She looks so… innocent like that. _Though Jareth duly noted she was anything but. The years, if possible seemed to have made her even more gorgeous than before. He features were more refined and less child like and she had grown quite nicely into a terrific set of curves. Jareth was finding it hard to resist the urge to just reach out and take her in his arms but he had to show some kind of tact.

Sarah felt it was time to do something other than just blush embarrassingly. "Uh is there anything I can get you your highness? You haven't eaten in a while and I'm sure you're hungry." _Damn why does he have look so sexy when he tilts his head like that! I wish he would just say something about the situation and save me from hanging here like and idiot!_

"You can start," he said grinning, "by calling me Jareth. I will have none of this 'your highness' business do you understand?" Sarah nodded. Why oh why did she have to be so lost for words? She sure had a couple she wanted to use, three in particular. Jareth noticed she was uncomfortable. He had to do something to make her more at ease around him if he was ever going to win her over.

"Actually Sarah there is something I would like." He gauged her reaction before continuing. She seemed willing to listen. "I would love to get out of this bed," he raised a hand as she opened her mouth in protest, "I assure you I am very well rested. I've been out cold for nearly two days. I am fine."

Sarah wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. She sure did not want him ill again, she wasn't sure if she could bare it , but at the same time she felt the need to be up and moving. "What can I do for you Jareth?"

_Oh Sarah there are quite a few things you could do for me. _"First could you put this back onto the shelf for me?" Sarah just now noticed the little red book again and vaguely recalled her failed plan and for the umpteenth time blushed. She wondered momentarily if he had heard her little story. She took the book from him and placed it back onto it's spot on the shelf. _Sarah, I really hope you know what you're getting into here. Your heart can't take much more abuse. _

"Thank you Sarah, now," he stood up from the bed, Sarah had forgotten how tall he was, "a change of clothes and there is something I would really like to show you." Sarah nodded in acknowledgement and stepped outside the door to his chambers so he could change in private. As she waited the full power of the last five minutes hit her full on. She was there with Jareth and he seemed, if anything, grateful and appreciative, and dare she say it, happy to see her. She used the time alone to gather her bearings and try to come to her senses so when he took her to where ever he planned on taking her, she was surprised at how little she cared where, she would have something a lot cleverer to say rather than just nodding and blushing.

**A/N: So it dawned on me as I was writing this how little I wrote Sarah's friends into this story. I will try to add them in a little more as the story moves on but you have to understand this is mainly about Sarah and Jareth's feelings for each other so thats predominately what I wrote about. And of course I didn't kill Jareth, seeing as how I probably would've shot myself if I had, so I hope everyone is happy with that. Once again I know it seems like the end but we are not there yet. I only ever planned for this to be a very short story so there was only a vague idea of where it was going but as I wrote the ideas kept coming. So I have expanded it and expect a fair few more chapters for this. I'd say in the realm of fifteen or so. There are still things left unsaid and many secrets to be revealed. So please keep tuning in and as usual the next chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks, please review! Jarethlover89 **


	8. Music and Feelings

**Chapter Seven**

Sarah waited patiently outside Jareth's door. Her heart was pounding in her head and she felt her better judgment being swayed by her emotions and desires. Being here, in the Underground, with Jareth was her dream come true, but she had to keep a level head and remember that she still had a life Aboveground. If she left that world for this one it would mean leaving her whole family behind and that was something she just couldn't do. She had never had a better relationship with her father and Karren and Toby… Well ever since her return from the Labyrinth she had been the model big sister and she had grown to care for Toby more than her own life. It had taken almost losing him for Sarah to realize that. _Not to mention you are getting way to far ahead of yourself anyway Sarah. You don't even know if he wants you to stay here with him, if he even still cares like he used to. But he seemed so nice when he realized you were here to help him. Maybe he does love you? No, stop getting your hopes up…_

"Are you ready Sarah?" Jareth's smooth voice wretched Sarah out of her own mental battle with herself. She looked down at the nightgown she still wore and felt very embarrassed. He was wearing his customary outfit. Blue poet's shirt open to the navel, tight black breeches, impeccably shiny black boots, black gloves, and his amulet against his bare chest. He looked like heaven for someone who had been on the brink up death hours earlier.

"Uh that depends on where we are going Jareth," she said gesturing to her night gown. Jareth tilted his head to the side in that sexy manor of his and smirked.

"No dear me that will not do at all. Please," he said gesturing his hand back through the door to his room, "go and look in my wardrobe. I think you'll find something more suitable." The question was out before Sarah could stop it.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Sarah didn't know what made her ask it but she suspected it was her own fear. _Ugh what a lame comment there self. He is going to laugh in your face. _To her surprise his expression turned stone cold stone serious.

"I'll be right here waiting precious," he said, being completely honest Sarah noted.

Sarah strolled back into his quarters to keep from having to respond and opened the wardrobe. Inside were some of the most wonderful dresses Sarah had ever seen. She chose a dark green one that reminded her of something out the renaissance era with sleeves came to her elbow then flowed out in a magical manor. The bodice was stitched up the front, not revealing everything but quite enough to show off the perfect figure Sarah had developed over the last three years. Sarah checked her reflection in Jareth's sapphire mirror. Her hair was a little mousy but it was good enough Sarah supposed. Stray curls hung around the edges of her face.

***

Meanwhile Jareth was waiting just as he had promised and he was formulating a plan. He was behaving in a way that Sarah seemed to like. And if he was reading her right, she also seemed to be very worried about him. Her last comment had been involuntary proof of that. He thought about coming out right and telling her his feelings but that wasn't very kingly and he wasn't sure she would respond to him being so forward anyway. He had to go slow and help her to the realization that he was in love with her if she didn't already have some kind of clue.

Whatever his next thoughts were they were forcibly removed from his mind as Sarah stepped through the door. There was no denying it, she looked downright radiant! Everything about her standing framed in the doorway in that emerald dress was the epitome of all the happiness in all the world, the stars in all the universe, and Jareth wondered how he had lived so much of his life without her. She wasn't even a fae and she out glowed everyone Jareth had ever met. _I love this woman, with all my heart and soul I love her! _Sarah blushed again making his heart beat faster. She was so cute when she did that.

"This is a lot better," she said with a small smile, "thank you Jareth." He smiled and offered her his hand.

"I'm glad you like it Sarah now shall we go?" Sarah took his hand. She had decided not to be afraid in the hallway earlier. Wherever he was taking her, she was following. He held her hand tightly in his gloved one and led her through the castle. Parts of it she had never seen and some parts, like the throne room he led her through, looked all too familiar. They crossed a room and stood in front of a large iron door.

"This Sarah," Jareth said gesturing towards it, "is a very special room. No one but me is allowed inside. It is one of the very few places I can find peace. I think you'll like it as much as I do." He pushed the door open and Sarah looked into the most amazing room, including Jareth's study, she had ever seen. The room was completely circular but the floor in the middle was sunken down into a kind of stage giving the room a sort of amphitheater look. On one side was every conceivable musical instrument that Sarah could think of. Guitars, violins, and her personal favorite, a magnificent giant piano set right in the middle of the sunken floor. On the balcony there was an art easel set up surrounded by paints and brushes. This was heaven as far as Sarah was concerned. She was smiling like a two year old and Jareth chuckled.

"I thought you might like this place. I come here when I need some solace so I can think." He led them both to the piano where he sat down and his hands immediately picked up a melody. Sarah decided to ask a question before she lost her nerve.

"Jareth, I love this room I truly do, but why have you brought me here?" Jareth sighed. She wasn't wasting anytime.

"I have brought you here Sarah, because I thought it would be a nice way to repay you for staying by my side in my time of need. I also thought it would be a nice change to show you that this place isn't all bad. That people aren't all bad." He kept his eyes focused on the piano. The melody he was playing changed and Sarah instantly recognized the song he had sang to her in the ballroom and in most of her dreams since. His expression lingered longer than most he usually gave and it wasn't the normal smug smirk he displayed proudly either. Sarah saw pain, much like her own, reflected on his face and the sheer guilt of knowing that it was her who caused it brought her to tears. Not being able to control it any longer she let them fall.

Seeing the tears pour down her face broke Jareth's already shattered heart into a million pieces. He did not like seeing her like that and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was happy everyday for the rest of her life no matter if it involved him or not. Un able to control the urge to touch her any longer he got up and walked over and took her into his arms, holding her tight into his chest. He could feel her tears sliding down it through the open part of his shirt. "Sarah dearest, why are you crying," he asked her ear softly. Sarah didn't know what to say. _How can I apologize for causing him so much pain? How can I ever make it right?_

"I, I don't think you are a bad guy Jareth, and I, I am so sorry, for everything." She looked away. "I just wish you didn't hate me, I was so young and foolish." Jareth was shocked as ever. _Is this what she thinks of me? That I hate her because of what happened? God she is wrong. _He placed a glove hand under her chin and turned her back towards him. He used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears, though they continued to pour. It took a moment but she finally looked him in the eyes.

"Sarah my dear," he breathed, letting every guard down and knowing that the only way to get to her was brutal honesty, "I may feel things towards you but I can assure you that none of it is hate. I have never hated you, I do not think I ever could." He turned her completely towards himself so he could face her, look deep into her eyes, and try to convey his honesty.

Sarah was god smacked. Partly because she was so close to Jareth and he was holding her so tightly but mostly because he seemed to be on the brink of saying the one thing she longed to hear, the one thing that could heal her heart.

"Tell me Sarah, why do you think I hate you, hm?" Sarah bowed her head in shame.

"Because, because of what I did to you Jareth. Because I rejected you, because I was too young to realize, to be grateful for, everything you did for me. And because… you never came back." She was crying again. _Damn those tears, Sarah pull yourself together!_ But all the heartbreak over the last three years was coming to the surface and she couldn't control it. Jareth sighed.

"I was angry when you left Sarah. I was angry with myself for trying to force something on you you clearly were not ready for. Too young to understand. I thought I had ruined any chance I could have with you. Because after that, because you had beaten my Labyrinth and me, I was forbidden to see you or speak with you until you summoned me yourself. All I could do was look in on you or put myself into your dreams. But after you left it was too… painful for me to that. I left you alone with your new life and hoped you were happy and that maybe, just maybe, you would wish for me once more. As the years passed I thought you had forgotten me, forgotten all of us. I couldn't bear that. So I looked in on you just once, using my crystals. I figured that would confirm my suspicions and after that I would try to move on. But when I saw you, you were in art class and you were drawing…"

"You," Sarah finished for him. Things were seeming to fall into place and that made Sarah feel a lot braver. "I was drawing you."

"Yes you were," Jareth smiled, "and it made me hope again that maybe you hadn't forgotten us entirely that there was still a chance." Sarah lifted her trying to bring herself to his level.

"So it was you, you were sending those funny signs and trying to drive me insane." Jareth looked uncomfortable for a moment so Sarah smiled.

"I was just trying to get you to remember… us is all." Jareth was letting go of a lot but he still could not flat out tell her how he felt. That was not his style. Though with Sarah he seemed to have no style at all. Sarah, her bravery reaching it's peak, gently placed a hand on Jareth's cheek.

"First off you should be happy to know that your little plan worked…"

"Obviously," Jareth interrupted her smiling, "you did come back to save me."

"Second," Sarah said placing her hands behind his neck, " It would be very hard for me to ever forget you Jareth." Jareth laughed and leaned in closer.

"I am very memorable Sarah." There was that ego of his that both annoyed and fascinated Sarah. Jareth was really close to her now. Her hands behind his neck, his at her waist. Sarah had one more question.

"Jareth?" She breathed.

"Yes Sarah?"

"You said you could place yourself into my dreams, have you ever done that?" Jareth knew he had been caught. He was not sure if he was in trouble or not.

"No," he said and it wasn't a lie. He had only granted her wish.

"What a shame," she said, "then I guess you don't know how they all end." _I wish you did Jareth, though I think you have a wild idea already. _

Jareth, reading her thoughts, smiled the biggest smile Sarah had ever seen. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Your wish, precious, is my command." He brought his head back around, while bring Sarah flush to his own body. Their lips were less than an inch apart, Sarah's heart about to beat out of her chest, when the door to the music room slammed open.

**A/N: So I have a feeling that a couple of people really wanted to kill me because of that ending but a friend of mine gave me the idea and I rather like the concept. Sarah and Jareth are not meant to be together just yet after all and there is still a hurdle or two for them to cross before their dreams may become reality. I'm sorry for making you wait for that moment, I do not know whether it is coming just yet or not, but in case you haven't figured it out yet this is turning into a rather long story. There are still twists and turns out there that hopefully you won't see coming and will be very entertaining. So as usual there are most likely going to be about fifteen chapters so we're almost there and the next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading, please review I could use the revision and help and advice, jarethlover89**


	9. The One Who Loves You

Chapter 8

**Hoggle, still frazzled from the events going on outside, was not sure what was going on but as he busted through the door to the music room he had a pretty good idea of what he was interrupting. Jareth still held a still breathless Sarah tight to his chest and Hoggle was instantly embarrassed. Jareth was livid that his one precious moment with Sarah had been wrecked. **

"**What is it Hoghead," he said reverting to using his old nickname for Hoggle out of his annoyance. "I demand to know this instant what is so important?" Sarah was still leaning against Jareth though she was a little annoyed that his pompous kingly manor seemed to be returning. She was more annoyed, however, that they had been interrupted.**

"**Forgive me sire," Hoggle stammered, though there was a definite sarcasm to his voice when he said **_**sire**_**, "but 's important. Word of how bad your illness was apparently leaked from the castle. Some of the more radical goblins used this as an excuse to stage an uprising. The castle guard has em stopped at the gates but they's gonna beak through any second. We is gonna need you to put 'em down sire." **

**Sarah was suddenly terrified. Not for herself but for Jareth. She had no idea that being King put him in so much danger. And from the way Hoggle sounded, she noted that his accent seemed to be breaking again when he spoke, the danger was about to break through the front door.**

"**Jareth please, I don't want you to go out there. You haven't been well. You could be…" She couldn't bring herself to finish. **

**Jareth suddenly felt sunken and hollow. He knew, now at least, his kingdom was too dangerous and no place for her to be. She would have to leave him. **_**I will deal with this and I will have you back, dear Sarah, and we will complete your dream. **_**He softly caressed her cheek.**

"**Sarah," he said," I am sorry but you must go home. This is no place for you at the moment."**

"**But Jareth I'm worried about you, I," Jareth lifted a finger to her lips to silence her.**

"**Sush, " he said, "I will send you home and deal with this. One of the rare unfortunate duties of being king I'm afraid. I promise I will see you soon, but you must leave now." A loud crash from outside punctuated his point. "Please Sarah!" His eyes were begging but he didn't seem to want to let go. **

**Sarah felt the tears burning in her eyes. "Ok Jareth I'll go." Jareth summoned Hoggle.**

"**Hoggle take her home now, make sure she is ok, then return immediately. We will need your help." Hoggle bowed in response. Jareth lifted his hand to Sarah's cheek once more. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and Sarah thought it was on fire. She felt a swish as he sent her and Hoggle away. As she spun from the plane she heard him say, "Don't worry Sarah. Our story has another ending."**

*******

**When Sarah opened her eyes she was back in her room with Hoggle. Tears were pouring down her face and she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed into the pillow. Hoggle felt very helpless. He wanted to stay with, comfort her, but he knew he had to go back to the Underground and stifle the uprising. **_**Damn those infernal goblins and their horrid timing! **_**He thought. The two seemed to be making real progress too, then this. The fates really had it out for them. He placed his hand on Sarah's back.**

"**Sarah," he said, "I have to go now. I have to get back to er help. They is gonna need all the help they can get." Sarah looked up. **

"**Then why couldn't I have stayed Hoggle? I could've done something, anything!" She was weeping uncontrollably and she frankly didn't give a shit. **_**So far with Jareth. So far and now he could be killed! **_**She let her maturity slip a moment. "It's not fair," she screamed. Her parents would have probably heard that. **

"**Alls fair in love and war my arse," Hoggle said with a grump. Sarah could hear her parents coming upstairs. She bent down on her knees and took hold of Hoggle's hands. Terror filled every fiber of her being.**

"**Hoggle," she sobbed, "please, take care of yourself and the others and… don't let anything happen to him!" Hoggle was pretty sure he knew who "him" was and he was going to do everything in his power to fulfill her wishes. He did not want to see Sarah like that ever again. **

"**Sarah I promise I will do everything I cans to make us all safe again." And he meant it. Sarah kissed his for head as she heard her parents on the landing. "I'll send word when everything dies down." With that he vanished. Sarah heard her door rattling, ran for her bed and jerked the covers over herself as her father and stepmother came through the door. **

"**Sarah," Karren whispered, "what is with all the noise? We just got your brother to bed and…" She stopped when she saw Sarah's face. Sarah's father sat next to her on the bed. Obviously Sarah had not been gone as long as she had thought. **_**There must have been some sort of time difference. They don't seem to have noticed I was gone.**_

"**Sarah dearest whatever is the matter?" He stroked her hair as Karren came over and joined them. **

"**Nothing," Sarah sobbed into his shoulder, "nothing at all just a dream."**

"**There, there," Karren sighed, "I'm sure it will be all right. It was just a dream. No reason to be so upset." She smiled and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "None the less would you like me to stay with you a while?"**

"**Yes Sarah why doesn't Karren stay with you a while. Until you calm down a little." **

"**No daddy I'm fine I swear. It was just a dream. Please, go back to bed I'll be all right." Her father gave her a tight hug.**

"**Ok precious sweeter dreams ok. Karren are you coming?"**

"**Yes one second honey." Karren waited till Sarah's father left before she asked, "Is this about a boy Sarah?" Karren obviously had keen insight into the situation. Sarah did not like lying to her. She bit her lip. **

"**Yes, yes it is," she breathed. Karren took her into her arms in a giant hug. **

"**Listen Sarah, I don't want you to worry about whatever this guy has done ok. You are still a young girl and there are plenty of fish in the sea, you understand? You have so much to look forward to, it's your last year of high school and you are graduating in three days and your ball is Saturday. Please don't fret over him." Sarah sobbed again. Karren sighed heavily. "Tell me is this guy really worth all this, there aren't a million of him out there somewhere?" Sarah laughed a little at this.**

"**No Karren I'm sure there isn't. I wish you could meet him." Karren smiled.**

"**Maybe someday I will precious." Karren kissed her forehead and left the bed. With a hand on the door frame she turned and said, "Remember honey, the world sometimes feels like it's falling down, but the ones who love you will always be there for you."**

"**I know Karren. Thank you." Karren smiled and shut Sarah's door. Sarah got up and began to pace. She knew there was to be no sleep, not when Jareth and Hoggle and her friends were stuck in the middle of a goblin battle. Every so often she looked at her mirror hoping to see Hoggle or a beautiful pair of mismatched eyes. She never did and by four in the morning Sarah could no longer keep her eyes open. She passed out in her bed, heart broken with fresh tears on her cheeks. **

*******

**The Underground was in a state of chaos. Everywhere Jareth looked there were goblins fighting in the streets, destroying buildings, and setting fires. It pained him so to see his kingdom like this. Hoggle was at his side along with the knight Didymus and the red haired giant Ludo. The sound of loud bangs and screams surrounded the tower that they were using to survey the kingdom. It was in shambles. **

"**Sire," Hoggle said with a sigh, "I think they think ur dead. Ya have to go down there n clear em up. Theys will stop for you I think."**

"**I think you're right Hoggle." He teleported into the middle of the square. Jareth summoned a crystal and began to speak into it. The sound was enhanced and echoed throughout the entire kingdom so all could hear.**

"**This is your King. I believe some of you think me to be dead. I am here to assure you that I am alive and as healthy as ever. I am also livid! Listen to me now! Put down this riot immediately or the ones responsible will suffer dire consequences!" The fighting died down slowly. Then all were still and merely stared in disbelief at their King. One brave goblin came forward and kneeled before Jareth.**

"**Your highness," he barely whispered so Jareth had to kneel next to him to hear, "we thought you to be dead. We's only trying to put down a few conspirators who were trying to take your throne." Jareth, maybe because of his recent interactions with Sarah and his ill health, felt pity for the creature. He rose again. The fighting was over and he knew it. The goblins, stupid creatures that they were merely fighting because they thought he was dead and didn't know what the bloody hell to do with that information. He spoke to his kingdom again.**

"**I am not dead my subjects and I ma here to stay. If the fihting is over with I have some pressing matters to attend to. With any luck," he smiled wickedly, "I may return to you with a Queen." At the sound of that every goblin in the square erupted into cheers. A queen was something they had wanted for a long time, someone had to counteract Jareth's ego and rampages. It pleased Jareth to see them all so happy. Before he really could've cared less but now it warmed his heart more than almost anything. Almost anything. His heart ached for Sarah, it had been almost a whole night of Aboveground time since he had sent her away and he missed her terribly. She was sure to be worried about him as well because of the circumstances surrounding her departure. Now was the time to go to her. No tricks this time, no walls or pretenses. This time he was truly going to tell her what he felt in his heart. He only hoped she felt the same way. The thought brought the biggest smile to Jareth's face Hoggle had ever seen. **

"**Hoggle wish me luck." And with that Jareth transformed into the magnificent white owl and flew off into the sky, leaving the cheers and hoots behind him. **

**A/N: Ok I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up but I had a major paper due and it had to take priority. We are close to the end and it makes me sad to think about it. Please review if you can ****J The next chapter should be up by Thursday so until then,**

**Jarethlover89**


	10. Kiss And Tell

Chapter 9

**The sun was just beginning to rise as the white owl landed on Sarah's windowsill. Jareth could hardly control himself. Having been apart from Sarah for only ten hours had made him realize that he never wanted him apart from her again. He loved this mortal girl and she was the only woman he wanted to be his queen. He was going to tell her how he felt right now and take whatever answer she had for him. He knew now that he had put it off so long even while she was with him the last two days because he was terrified of her rejection. Now he had hope that the rejection would not come and he was ready to jump. He prayed her love would catch him. **

*******

**Sarah had barely slept that night. Her dreams haunted her whenever she closed her eyes with images of Jareth being ripped to shreds by gangs of blood thirsty goblins. The sun peaking through her curtains woke her. Shielding her eyes, puffy and red from hours of crying, she fell out of her bed onto the floor. She was mentally and physically drained and she wondered vaguely for a moment if it all hadn't been a cruel dream. **_**No, I know I was there. I was there and Jareth was there and then…**_** fresh tears came to her eyes. She just knew he was dead, why else would her heart ache so badly? **

"**Oh Jareth I," a tapping on her window grasped her attention. Outside was the most beautiful white owl. "Jareth," Sarah screamed and raced to the window and flung it open as fast as she could. There was a flutter of wings and Jareth materialized in his human form before her. Before Sarah knew what she was doing she attacked him in a hug that would have made him fall over if he didn't have his wits about him. Her hot tears poured onto his bear chest.**

"**Oh Jareth, you're all right. I was so worried I thought you were gone, I thought you'd left me forever!" Jareth smiled. His hope was growing by the moment. He held Sarah tighter and rested his chin on her head. She felt warm and Jareth didn't want to let go. **

"**Sarah precious I could never leave you. I know that now. I have always known that. If it's all right with you I wish to talk to you." He gestured towards the bed which made Sarah blush. The idea of a bed and Jareth together made her mind race with ideas. None of which involved talking. **_**Easy Sarah easy. He just wants to talk with you. **_

"**Ok Jareth, let's talk." He led her over to the bed and they sat down. Both were silent for a moment, then Sarah broke it.**

"**Has the riot been put down," she asked trying to get him to look at her. Jareth jerked his head up and answered quick like he was deep in his own thoughts.**

"**Hm oh yes I put it down. Just a misunderstanding. Nothing that couldn't be handled with a little force," seeing her face he added quickly," I didn't hurt anyone Sarah." Sarah nodded. **

"**I know you wouldn't Jareth. I get that now. I understand I suppose, that everything you did you did for me." Jareth smiled.**

"**I'm glad to hear you say that Sarah." He sighed and gathering his thoughts while taking Sarah's hands in his own. "Sarah I have spent the last three years trying to convince myself that I hated you. I was angry and bitter but most of all I was heartbroken. Everything I offered was out of total truth and all of my feeling for you. I was too blinded by my own desires to see that you were too young and even if on some level you wanted to stay you could have never accepted. I was blinded by love, Sarah. I was enamored with the mortal girl who played games and dressed up in costumes but I fell in love with the woman she became while going through my Labyrinth. I knew it the moment I saw you in the ballroom. Sarah, please, for once when it comes to me just believe me when I say that I love you more than air and I cannot see myself being without you for the rest of my life." **

**Sarah was speechless. He loved her, he loved **_**her.**_** And he was being so open about everything, spilling his heart to her. He was still the egotistical and cocky goblin king Sarah loved and feared but now he was also the kind hearted man who had taken hers at the age of fifteen. **_**I think I could really get used to this side of him.**_** Sarah didn't realize how long she had been quiet. Jareth spoke up, a little fear in his voice, and let go of her hands a little. **

"**Sarah please, say something. I just wanted you to know how I…," Sarah said nothing but did one better. She pulled her hands away, placed them behind his neck, and pulled him forward meeting his lips with her own, succeeding in shutting him up. Jareth froze momentarily, completely met by surprise, then responded with such force and passion Sarah thought he was going to roll her off the bed. She ran her fingers through his crazy blond hair while he held onto her back. She felt his tongue touch her bottom lip and she parted hers so he could deepen the kiss. **

**If there was such a thing as absolute bliss Jareth was sure this was it. He held Sarah in a vice grip and was point blank never letting her go. He was enjoying himself more than was probably allowed by the heavens but he couldn't help but explore every inch of her mouth with his. Taking in the delightful taste of his Sarah. He moved from her mouth and began placing light kisses down her jaw line into the nape of her neck. Sarah giggled, it must have tickled, which made Jareth laugh heartily as he moved back to her mouth. Sarah pushed at his chest teasingly. **

"**Well now if you think this is so funny I don't see any reason to proceed," she chuckled. Jareth growled at her playfully and flipped onto her back so he was leaning over her. **

"**I assure you my dear," he said between kisses, "I don't find this funny at all." Sarah kissed him back as hard as she could and she could feel the situation was going in a certain direction. She knew she wanted to be with Jareth she just wasn't sure if she was ready "with him" just yet. They had only just professed their feelings after all. After several more long, yet wonderful, moments Sarah broke the kiss and they both gasped for breath. Jareth was still on top of her and he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Then he laid down beside her and took her into his arms. They laid there on Sarah's bed like that for a moment, both silent. Sarah sighed and snuggled into Jareth's chest. She could feel his hearth beating very rapidly which made her smile contently. All the years of denying that this was what she really wanted seemed so silly to her now. Now she had a basis for comparison and all the lonely nights she had spent before now seemed merely like a bad memory. There was something she needed to say.**

"**Jareth?" Jareth opened his eyes. He seemed rather content just laying there with her as well. **

"**Yes precious? What is it?"**

"**I just… I just want to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I hurt myself as well for the last three years. I made a choice. I wanted to stay. I… I love you Jareth." Jareth smiled and fidgeted with his hands. Sarah realized he was taking off his gloves. He placed one of his beautiful uncovered hands on her cheek. **

"**Sarah I have waited a very long time for you to say that. I want you to stay with me. I want you to come back to the Underground with me but…" He stopped. His expression looked sullen. **

"**But what Jareth? What is it?"**

"**You have to know there are contingencies if you wish to return. I just want you to be aware of everything before you make any decisions." He really looked crestfallen now. **_**God I hope she will agree to everything. If she doesn't come back my heart will die along with my kingdom.**_

**Sarah was a little puzzled. There seemed to be a lot more to the decision than she had originally surmised. She knew she couldn't go with him if it meant leaving her family, especially Toby. There had to be a way.**

"**What would I have to do Jareth?"**

"**Firstly to be able to return you would have to return as my wife. That is the only way the Labyrinth would accept you back into the Underground." He paused to see Sarah's reaction. She seemed a little to cool towards the idea. "And secondly, humans cannot remain in the Underground for extended periods of time without becoming ill. You would to become fae, immortal, like me." **

**Sarah took in his words. It was a lot to handle at the moment. Part of her was ready to have him carry her away in his arms to his castle as her bride and the other was screaming at her that she was making a mistake. She truly loved Jareth but marriage was a big step, the biggest. Not to mention the fact she would have to give up being human as well. **_**Am I ready for that? **_**She needed some more information before she could deliberate further. **

"**Jareth I have to know something to be able to think about this further." Jareth's mouth twitched. Sarah got the impression he wasn't being totally straightforward with her. He gripped her a little tighter as if he thought she was slipping away.**

"**Of course Sarah, anything you want to know. I know it's a big decision." **

"**If I were to go back with you to the Underground, would that mean I could no longer see my family?" Jareth smiled and brushed a stray hair off of her face. He loved the way they always fell perfectly over her cheeks. **

"**My dear you will be fae, and by being so you will bestowed with all of my powers. You will also be Queen of the Labyrinth so I daresay you will be able to do just about whatever your heart desires. You may come and visit them whenever you wish." Sarah sighed in relief, her biggest worry having just been relieved.**

"**Do you have anything else to ask of me Sarah, am I to take you twiddling with my hair as contemplation?" Laying on Jareth's chest Sarah hadn't realized she had started playing with Jareth's hair like she usually did with hers whenever she was deep in thought. Jareth laughed at this and bent down to place a kiss gently on Sarah's lips. Sarah sighed contently.**

"**Should I take that as a sign I'm persuading you," he said smirking down at Sarah. He was being cocky again and Sarah couldn't help but find it dead sexy. Hell everything about him was dead sexy. She put on her best defiant face.**

"**You know you're not as alluring as you think you are Goblin King." He smirked even more, his eyes glistening from the excitement. This weird mocking tango had merely become a part of their relationship. **

"**Really now? Maybe this Goblin King will just have to prove it to you." He punctuated every word with a gentle kiss on Sarah's neck. Sarah couldn't help it and shivered with pleasure. Jareth immediately backed off looking horrified. Sarah realized he thought he had scared her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him on top of her.**

"**You don't scare me Jareth," she whispered in his ear, "I want you to know that." **

"**Ok Sarah," he said smiling. "Tell me, what do you think of my offer?"**

"**I honestly don't know yet Jareth. It's a lot to sort through. I want to be with you more than anything but I'm not sure…"**

"**You want to be my wife," Jareth finished for her.**

"**No Jareth it's not just that I…" **

"**Sush," Jareth cut her off. He smiled. "I know it's a big decision and I want you to make whichever one you feel is right. So you have some time." **_**Three days to be exact then the Underground and everything in it dies. I wish I could just tell her!**_

**Sarah felt he was holding something back again. "How much time exactly?"**

"**Until Sunday. Then the decsion won't be in question anymore."**

"**Why," Sarah asked. He was definitely holding something back. Jareth sort of shrugged.**

"**One of the many rules of the Labyrinth. I cannot change it's mind." **

"**What do you mean it's mind?" Jareth smiled.**

"**The Labyrinth is as much a human as you and I are Sarah. It is it's own creature, it's own entity so to speak." Sarah thought it over. She had three days to make up her mind.**

"**Ok Jareth I understand the rules. I haven't made up my mind yet but I think there is something we should do first." She placed her chin on his chest. Jareth arched an eyebrow inquiringly.**

"**And that would be?" Sarah moved her way up so she could lay flat on his chest, drawing little circles on it with her index finger.**

"**I think you should meet my family Jareth." Jareth laughed.**

"**I think that is exceedingly appropriate my dear Sarah," he scooped her up in his arms, "but would you mind it ever so much if we took a small nap first. You have rather worn me out and I am tired from last night." Sarah giggled.**

"**I don't see any reason not too," she said grinning ear to ear. Jareth got up and took of his boots while Sarah turned down the covers. She walked over and made sure the door was locked as well. When she turned he had removed his poets shirt as well and Sarah momentarily considered taking a rain check on the nap but thought better of herself. She joined Jareth under the covers, snuggling into his warm bear chest. To both of them the moment felt very right. Jareth kissed her forehead. **

"**Sleep well Sarah love, I'll be right here when you wake up."**

"**Promise Jareth?" **

"**Of course Sarah my darling." Sarah kissed him quick then snuggled back into his arms.**

"**Night Jareth, I love you." And that's how they fell asleep. In each others arms. **

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter has been long in the making but it's here finally so I hope it pleased everyone to see Jareth and Sarah hook up finally. I really did like writing this one so I really hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for the delay but my computer blew up, yikes, and so getting online has been rather difficult. There are a few more chapters to come so keep tuning in and please review so I know where I can improve. Thanks as always,**

**Jarethlover89**


	11. Modern Love Under Pressure

**Chapter 10**

Sarah was awoke an hour later by a firm rasping on her door. She briefly wondered why she felt so warm before realizing it was because she was still wrapped in Jareth's arms. He was still fast asleep, the knocking seemed to have not disturbed him. Sarah smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek while her stepmother yelled through the door Sarah was very happy she had remembered to lock.

"Sarah, Sarah dear are you all right? It's passed nine and we saw you never left for school. It's Thursday dear you have to get up. Are you not feeling well?" Sarah tore her eyes away from Jareth's gorgeous face. She wasn't going to school today. She had more important things to do, like lay in bed with Jareth all day.

"Uh actually Karen I'm not feeling the greatest. I think I'm catching the flu or something. I think I'm just going to stay home today." Karen was silent. _She knows I'm not sick, but she will let me stay._

"Ok Sarah is there anything I can get you, Soup or something?"

"No not right now Karen I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"Ok sweety sleep well." _Oh I will Karen, Jareth is here._ Sarah turned around to snuggle back into his chest but he was already awake and smiling at her.

"Well, well, well," he laughed, "aren't we quite the little liar?" Sarah made it a point to roll her eyes as obvious as possible.

"Well would you rather I went to school? I'm sure I could still leave now and…" Jareth grabbed her arm as she made to get out of the bed.

"I'm sorry precious," he said while smirking like mad, "but you aren't going anywhere!" Sarah waved her hand playfully.

"Oh if you insist your highness." Jareth laughed and fake pouted.

"Why the submissiveness all of a sudden, Sarah? I'm starting to miss all that fiery attitude of yours. You saying no to me is a real turn on ya know." Sarah arched her eyebrow and laid on his chest.

"Oh really now is it, I wasn't aware that I had that power over you." Jareth's face turned serious and he hoisted Sarah up into his arms for so he could give her a big hug. He had three days to convince her of what he knew she wanted. There was no room for error this time and he knew he couldn't take her rejection again. Sarah wasn't like any of the other women he had been with, she meant something to him. He could see that she was already becoming very comfortable with him, having admitted her own feelings, but he also had a lot of work to do to try and convince her to come back with him. _Sarah, you are such a strange girl. Any other woman would jump at the prospect of becoming my queen but you shrink from it. Not because you hate me but because you are unsure of the duty. You still continue to amaze me!_

"Sarah dearest you hold more power over me than any person, mortal or otherwise, has ever held. From the very beginning." Sarah smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Gently turned a little more aggressive. Sarah broke away for a moment.

"I lied Jareth, three years ago I lied. You did hold power over me, but I had to let you go to get Toby back, to finish the story."

"I know precious, I know." He kissed the tip of her nose making Sarah giggle. "So what is on the agenda for today, Sarah?" Sarah shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Well Jareth I was hoping, if you're not busy that is, if you would stay here with me. I, I want you to meet my parents Jareth. It's very important to me. I couldn't leave with you without them knowing everything. It's just something I, we have to do." Jareth didn't mind honestly. He figured he would have to meet them eventually and he wanted to assimilate himself into Sarah's life completely. This was just something involved in that. He would do anything to get her to say yes.

"I have no problem with that Sarah, I want to meet them, I want to be a part of your family if you'll have me." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you Jareth that means the world to me!"

"Anything Sarah. Now," Jareth smirked like a madman, "since _you _seem intent on staying in bed all morning," he arched his eyebrow mischievously, "are there any other plans you have for me, hum?" Sarah faked a confused face and tried to seem as innocent as possible. Then she pulled herself up and laid on his chest, her lips mere inches from his.

"Why Jareth whatever do you mean?" Jareth laughed and threw her onto the other side of the bed and began to kiss that innocent little look off her face. She responded by tickling him. Jareth nearly jumped off the bed.

"Well, well, well, it appears the mighty Goblin King may be a wee bit on the ticklish side. My, my how I am going to enjoy tormenting you!" She laughed and Jareth threw a pillow at her. He smirked like crazy at her and Sarah saw that his miss matched eyes were sparkling. He was genuinely laughing and flirting with her and allowing himself to be vulnerable to her. _So Sarah what about this is a hard decision? What can't you just go away with him and live the rest of your life in happiness? _

"Has anyone ever told you Sarah how much of a cruel little tease you are?" Sarah laughed.

"Well Jareth there haven't exactly been that many men in my life the last couple of years so no, no one has." She laughed but Jareth's face grew a little serious.

"Why haven't there been very many men in your life Sarah?" Sarah thought for a moment.

"Well after I came back from the Labyrinth, after that first night when my friends left, I started dreaming about it. About the ballroom dream in particular. And at first I didn't know why but after a couple of weeks I started to realize that all of my dreams seemed to center around a certain person, you. And it wasn't long after that when I realized that it was because I missed you. That I had made the right decision but it meant that I was keeping myself from you." She looked away from Jareth and couldn't help but cry a little. "I was very sad for a long time after that little realization. And no matter who my stepmother me up with and all the guys I met at school, they well, never met my specific standards. They didn't have blond hair and miss matched eyes. Uh, they weren't you. They didn't having the sophisticated attitude and arrogance I found myself weirdly attracted to. They weren't you. They were never as brutally honest with me as you were which I discovered I loved. They weren't you. And lastly and most importantly, they weren't you. So there was never a plethora of choices." Jareth wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into a hug that took all the air she had from her.

"Three years ago, Sarah, I fell in love with a girl I saw in a park with a little red book. She captivated me and enraptured my soul and I knew then that I would never be able to replace her with anyone from my own world, or hers for that matter. She was special and one of a kind and before I knew it I had given her my heart. She still has it and she always will." He paused for a moment. "Fae can only give their hearts to one person during their lifetime. They bind themselves to that person. I gave you my heart Sarah and I am asking with all the sincerity I have that you return to the Underground and be my queen." Jareth took hold of Sarah's hand. "My equal in every way."

Sarah wanted to hold Jareth and promise then and there to be his queen for all of their immortal days but she knew she still had to rationally think this through. She had time and she had to use it.

"Jareth you gave me until Sunday and I shall you give you my answer then. I want to leave with you more than anything but I have things to sort out. Please understand I am not rejecting you again, please tell me you understand." Jareth smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Of course precious. I understand completely." Jareth smiled at her and Sarah's heart soared because she knew he believed her and was no longer angry. She looked at the clock. It was after eleven. She sighed.

"Well as much as I would like to lay in this bed with you all day, I think it's time we greeted the day and got ready to speak with my parents." She pouted which made Jareth giggle.

"Well ok precious. Why don't you go an get a shower, " Sarah caught the little look Jareth gave her and knew he was picturing her naked in the shower. She chuckled to herself, Jareth was such a arrogant little git sometimes. "And get yourself ready and I'll go back to the castle and get myself together. Then we shall go and speak with your parents." A thought came to Sarah.

"Uh ok Jareth, but um, what exactly will you be wearing?" Jareth smiled.

"I do occasionally don human apparel Sarah." Sarah laughed causing Jareth to raise his eyebrows questionably. "What may I ask is so funny dearest?" Sarah giggled again.

"Nothing Jareth I just can't wait to see you in human clothes. With no tights and glitter and boots and…" Jareth cut her off with a kiss. When he broke for breath Sarah mumbled, "You sure know how to shut me up Jareth." Jareth smirked devishly.

"That precious is not all I know how to do. I must take my leave now." He bent down and kissed her but as Sarah tried to deepen the kiss he disappeared in a flash of glitter. Sarah pouted.

"You are such a tease glitter boy!" She smiled at her little joke and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

***

Two hours later and Sarah was in her room pacing like crazy. Jareth was sitting on the bed watching her trying to figure out a way to comfort her. He was dressed in a white button down shirt with a black dress jacket and dark blue jeans. He had on biker boots and his unruly blond hair was tamed back into a ponytail and appeared a little shorter. The brief amusement Sarah got from Jareth's appearance was now gone and replaced but a dread at having to explain Jareth to her parents. Sarah was more nervous than she had ever been and it would only be a short time until her parents returned from picking Toby up at preschool. She just hoped that her love for Jareth would be enough for her parents. She wasn't even sure if she was going to tell them the whole truth or not. _Honestly Sarah, how well are they going to take you running off to the Underground to marry the Goblin King? Stop that Sarah, this is going to work out. They want you to be happy. _

"Sarah," Jareth asked attentively. Sarah continued to pace deep inside her own thoughts. Jareth sighed and got off the bed. "Sarah please stop," and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight trying to convey something soothing. "Everything is going to be fine. They will understand." Sarah looked up at Jareth, who smiled down at her with all the love he felt in his heart, so she gave him a quick kiss as she heard her parents come through the front door. She heard Toby run off to his room.

"Ok well I guess it's now or never, " she said with a sigh, "Remember, give me ten minutes then ring the doorbell ok." Jareth gave her a quick kiss.

"Ok precious, everything will be fine I promise." He disappeared and left Sarah alone in her room.

***

_Well come on feet, you have to move to get down the stairs Sarah. I hope Dad and Karren are in a pleasant mood today cause I'm going to need all the help I can get. _Sarah entered the kitchen to find Karren busy making Toby an after school snack and her father reading the paper at the kitchen table. Karren smiled at her when she entered the kitchen.

"Ah hello Sarah are we feeling better now?" Her father smiled at her also and lowered his paper so he could give her a hug.

"Yes it is not a great idea for our little graduate to be sick so close to graduation and her ball." Sarah chuckled a little at that. _Ever since I cam back from the Labyrinth dad has thought of me as his little princess. Wonder what he'll think f me as his queen? _She cleared her throat.

"Uh dad, Karren, I wasn't really sick. I just wanted to stay home so I could talk with you about something. Uh Karren could you sit down please?" Karren eyed Sarah's father for a moment and then did as she was asked.

"You aren't about to tell your father and I something horrible are you?"

"No, no Karren it's just well, I wanted to speak with you about the other night. When I told you I was having boy troubles…"

"Oh dear lord Sarah, you're not pregnant are you." her father interrupted her.

"What Dad, no! It's not like that, I wanted to tell you both that I have met someone." She paused to gauge their reactions. Her father looked a little anxious but her stepmother looked positively radiant.

"Oh Sarah that's wonderful! It's high time you had a boyfriend! You are so pretty and intelligent I don't know…"

"Now just hold on a minute here," her father interrupted again. "Just who is this guy? Do I know him?" Sarah sighed. She realized the only way to convince her father was to tell him the whole story and show him how much they cared for her.

"No Dad, you don't. He isn't from around here. His name is Jareth and he is very sweet and caring and it has become very serious between us Dad. No don't get all bent out of shape, but there is an age difference. It won't make sense now but I invited him over, he should be here any minute, and were going to tell you the whole story. You just have to promise me you will listen and hear us out before you say or do anything. We care about each other very much and it is very important to me that you to meet him." Karren and her father were dead silent.

"You said his name is _Jareth,_" her father finally spoke up, "so he's foreign?" His voice was calm and caring and Sarah believed she might have a chance.

"Yes Dad, he's foreign. Just don't ask me where from just yet ok." Her father raised an eyebrow and as if to answer the doorbell rang.

***

_Please, if the god's can hear me, let Sarah's parents approve of me. They mean so much to her. If they hate me then she'll never return with me, I'll loose her again. I just hope they can see how much I love Sarah and understand how much I would care about and respect and protect her. Easy Jareth, take a few breaths. _Jareth stood with his head against the William's front door. He took a few breaths to steady himself and rang the door bell. A few moments later Sarah answered the door. She smiled at him sheepishly and gave him a quick kiss causing Jareth's heart to race and hopes to soar.

"How does it look for me Sarah?"

"The jury is still out but I have enough pull with Dad that you have a fighting chance." Jareth smiled.

"Then fight I shall." Sarah took Jareth's hand and led him into the kitchen. Sarah noticed her father's eyes widen considerably but he remained in his chair. Karren to Jareth in with a look on her face Sarah couldn't place. It looked almost like recognition. The silence was unbearable so Sarah chimed in.

"Uh Dad, this is…" Jareth left her side and reached his hand out towards Sarah's father.

"Jareth King, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah's father merely looked at Jareth before finally standing and taking Jareth's hand in his own.

"Hello Mr. King, please have a seat." he gestured across at two chairs in the corner in which Jareth and Sarah immediately sat. There was another silence.

"So Mr. King I hate to point out the obvious but I'm going to do it anyway. Exactly how old are you?" Jareth twisted a little uncomfortably.

"I am 33 Mr. Williams." Sarah's father raised an eyebrow.

"I see, well that's considerably older than our dear Sarah." Sarah tried to speak up but Jareth beat her to it.

"If I care about your daughter, care about her and swear on every fiber of my being to take care of her, what difference does it make how old I am?" Karren seemed to be holding something back for fear of how it might sound.

"The difference Mr. King is that I do not know how I can trust you. I'm not sure how Sarah could have even met you. You aren't one of her teachers are you?" Sarah had had enough.

"No Dad he isn't one of my instructors. I told you that I would tell you the whole story and I plan on doing so. We both do."

"Well please Sarah do so." As Sarah tried to figure out where to begin, a small voice from the door caught their attention.

"Mommy is my snack ready yet? I'm hungry!" Toby stood in the doorway. He glanced around the room at all the stony faces and paused on Jareth. His face scrunched up for a moment of thought before he gave a smile of recognition. "Goblin King," he screamed and ran across the kitchen and gave Jareth an enormous hug. "Your back!" Jareth seemed momentarily shocked but returned Toby's hug with a smile and Toby climbed into Jareth's lap, wrapping his little arms around Jareth's neck. Sarah's father was also shocked but recovered himself.

"Exactly how, may I ask, do you know my son King?" Sarah knew the truth was coming out and was frankly astounded that Toby, being that he was only a year old at the time, still remembered Jareth at all. She had read him the story ever since she brought him back but she never thought he'd recollect any of it.

"Well Dad that's what I need to explain to you. Toby come her please." The toddler jumped from Jareth's lap and ran over to Sarah. "Toby could you please go to my room and get that little red book?"

"You mean my favorite one! Lab-Laby-Labyrinth!" Sarah smiled and gave him a little tickle.

"Yeah Toby that's the one." Toby ran off to get the book and Sarah was left with Jareth and her parents. Jareth looked nervous so Sarah reached over and grabbed his hand. Everyone was silent.

"You're the one," Karren said suddenly, "the one that Sarah was always sketching. I couldn't place you at first because she always drew you with these weird outfits and this crazy hair but it's definitely you." Sarah blushed like a mad woman and Jareth laughed a little. Toby was back with the little red book in his chubby hands.

"Here you go Sarah!"

"Thanks Toby. You see Dad, Karren, it's all got to do with this book." She held it up for them to see. Karren arched her eyebrows.

"You mean that little children's book Labyrinth? What has that got to do with anything?" Sarah sighed.

"Jareth, much as like you in human clothes I think it's time you returned to your normal appearance." Jareth looked her momentarily asking if she was sure and she nodded her head. With that there was a flash of glitter and Jareth King of the Goblins, tights and all, sat in her kitchen. Her parents gasps were only out shadowed by Toby's laughs and claps.

"What the hell is going on here," Sarah's father exclaimed. He was eyeing Jareth's hair with a glare on his face. Karren was eyeing Jareth's tights. That made Sarah giggle. She couldn't blame her.

"This isn't funny Sarah," Karren scolded. "Explain." Sarah was losing patience.

"Well isn't it obvious, Jareth is Jareth the Goblin King of the Underground." Sarah's father snorted.

"Sarah be serious."

"Dad I am." She picked up the little red book. "This story, all it's about, is true. I did it, I lived it. I met Jareth and I discovered… I loved him." Jareth beamed like a madman. Sarah sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. It was three years ago and I was in the park acting out the book like I always used too…"

***

It took Sarah two hours to fully explain the story of wishing Toby away and fighting to get him back to her parents. They listened intently even through Sarah explaining why she had wished Toby away. Sarah finished the story up through the present and stopped to hear their reactions. Toby, however, spoke first.

"Sarah, why did you wish me away? Did you not love me?" He was still too young to understand completely why she had done what she had and his hurt filled little eyes broke her heart. She began to sob and reached out and scooped Toby into her arms.

"Oh Toby that's not it at all. I was young and stupid and I didn't understand. It was never because I didn't love you Toby, please forgive me. Please Toby!" Toby patted her back softly.

"It's ok Sarah. I get's it. Besides I had loads of fun with Jareth and those funny goblins. They were great fun! And you came back to get me. So I can't blame you. I forgive you Sarah." Sarah smiled and rustled Toby's hair.

"You are the best little brother ever." Toby chuckled and jumped from Sarah's lap and ran over to Jareth's. Jareth picked the boy up and at him in his lap and Sarah marveled at how much Jareth seemed to care about Toby. Sarah's father was done contemplating.

"Sarah, what you have told us is the most fantastic thing I've ever heard. It was incredibly irresponsible for you to wish your brother away but you risked your life running this, Labyrinth you say, to bring him back to us. That is why I also forgive you for causing it in the first place. And you," he said turning to Jareth, "why did you have to put my little girl through so much?" Jareth still clutched Toby but he no longer looked worried.

"As I professed to Sarah three years ago, I only did everything she asked of me. I was playing the character she wished me to be. She needed me to be the evil and dastardly Goblin King and so I was. She cowered so I was frightening. She asked that Toby be taken so I took him. I turned the world upside down and reordered time. Everything was what she expected of me and it exhausted me thoroughly. After the little meeting in the ballroom I would have done anything Sarah asked of me. Anything she needed I would have given. I was also doing my job as King. It is part of the rules of the Labyrinth itself that the runner must face several perils through their journey. It is the only way to ensure that the carelessness first presented when the child was wished away would not be repeated. It tests the runner for bravery and honor and integrity as well as an over all capacity to love. You should be proud that Sarah excelled in all of these qualities. It also makes the runner grow up. Though Sarah managed to do that all on her own. Please, sir, I plead with you now. There is nothing that I would not do for Sarah. I love her, truly love her, with all my heart and I do not want to spend the rest of my life without her. If you would so allow, I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

Sarah gasped loudly. She had not expected Jareth to be so forward with her father. Especially over a topic they themselves had not discussed in thorough detail yet. Karren was speechless and seemed to be stuttering a little bit. Sarah's father was leaning in his chair with his chin resting on his hands. He was taking in absolutely every inch of Jareth. When he finally spoke everyone was silent.

"Through Sarah's story and your speech it is not unknown to me how much you seem to care about Sarah. But I want one final reason, other than the fact that _you _love her, as to why I should agree to this." Jareth sat Toby down from his lap and snapped his fingers. Sarah's sketch book appeared in his hands. Sarah was dumbfounded. _What is Jareth up to? _Jareth handed the sketch book to Sarah's father. Every page was littered with sketches and drawings of the Labyrinth and her friends Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. Most frequent of all were drawings of an attractive crazy blond haired man.

"You see sir, the Labyrinth is a part of Sarah. Because she is the only person to defeat it she has become attached to it forever. Their souls are held together in a bond even I can't break. The are intertwined. Even if I were to wipe Sarah's memories of her time in the Labyrinth, of all her friends and… me, she would never be able to live her life without the nagging feeling there was something else out there. A part of her, the part that loves me, will always remember. There is nothing I can do about it." Jareth paused. Sarah's father was still examining the book. To Sarah it looked like he was admitting defeat and giving in. He looked up at Sarah.

"Sarah it seems in all of this no one has stopped and asked you what you want. You are eighteen and perfectly capable of making your own decisions." Sarah smiled that's what she loved about her Dad. He cared for her more than she could ever know and her opinion, she knew, was the one that was going to matter here.

"Dad I love you guys more than anything. But I love Jareth, I thin I always have. And he's right. I will never be able to live a normal life without him. I haven't been able to for the last three years. It's why I have never had a serious boyfriend or too many close friends. It's because I already had all of that and I missed it terribly. I belong in the Underground dad." Sarah's father smiled at her for the first time since the conversation had began. Then he looked at Jareth who seemed a little to smug for Sarah's liking even though she knew full well they had won.

"Jareth?"

"Yes sir."

"You may marry my daughter on one condition." Jareth raised his eyebrow in that sexy little way that drove Sarah crazy causing her to giggle slightly.

"Anything sir." Sarah's father grinned.

"Please change back into those human clothes. The outfit is a little much for me. And please, if you are going to be marrying my daughter, call me Robert." Jareth laughed and snapped his fingers and he was dressed in the outfit he had come in with. He rose and crossed to Robert's chair.

"Thank you Robert," he said shaking his hand thouroughly, "thank you so much. Robert dropped Jareth's hand and gave Jareth an enormous hug.

"Take care of her Jareth, or I will find a way to kill your immortal hide. Uh speaking of which, just exactly how old are you?" Jareth smiled, his perfect canines showing.

"Around 4,025 of your human years." Robert laughed and Jareth turned to Sarah who immediately hugged him so hard Jareth could barely breathe. "So my little princess is going to be a queen now huh? Seems to fit. Are we allowed to visit you in the Underground?"

"Of course Dad, you are coming for the wedding. And as far as I'm concerned you can come visit whenever you like. Jareth?" Jareth shrugged.

"I have no objections to that." Sarah could not believe she was getting married. She hadn't been completely thrilled about the idea but something about seeing Jareth fight for her and how her family seemed to accept Jareth warmed her to the idea immensely. She was going to be Queen of the Labyrinth with Jareth as her King, what could be better. Toby, who had left the kitchen to go play a video game, wandered back in.

"So this means we get to go back to the Labyrinth!" Sarah laughed.

"Yes Toby we get to go back."

"All right," Toby screamed jabbing his fist in the air. Karren spoke up finally.

"So I guess this means you will be going us for Sarah's graduation tomorrow Jareth?" Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Karren." He smiled down at Sarah, wrapping her in his arms where she belonged, and Sarah wondered how life could get any better.

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay with this chapter! I was very busy for a while and once I finally got the chance to write it, I just kept writing and writing as you can tell because this chapter is very long. Haha ****J I am also sorry the previous chapter was all underlined but that is how it uploaded when I put it on FanFiction. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had a great time writing it! I think there is two more chapters and an epilogue left, fairly short, so please stay with me and I promise the wait for those will not be as long. So please enjoy this chapter and as always a contribution in the little box is always appreciated so please review. I would love to know of any areas that need improvement and any ideas you have I would love to hear. J Chao! **


	12. Changes Come With Perks

**Chapter 11**

Sarah closed the door to her bedroom and rested her head gently against the wood. Her head was spinning but it was the best Sarah had felt in three years. Without being able to help it, or wanting to for that matter, a smile spread across her face larger than any she could remember. _I am getting married! To Jareth! Sarah honey you have no idea how lucky you are. _Suddenly she felt very close to someone and felt hot breath on her neck.

"On the contrary, love, I believe I am the lucky one, " a soft voice purred in her ear. Sarah laughed and turned around to find a devilish and smug looking goblin king pining her to the door.

"I'm afraid I might be loosing my mind Jareth but I could swear I just said goodbye to you at the door five minutes ago. " She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept her pined. He grinned mischievously.

"My dear Sarah I'm sorry but I didn't consider that a real goodbye." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Really your highness, then what would you have preferred?" Jareth didn't respond but pressed his lips into hers so hard Sarah was sure he would push them through the door. He removed his arms from their pining position and wrapped them tightly around Sarah's waist. After several breathless moments they broke apart. Jareth's whole body trembled with excitement after the nights events. To say he was pleased was the understatement of the year. Sarah smiled and kissed his nose.

"I have to agree that I prefer that to the measly little kiss I gave you earlier." Jareth nodded his agreement and kissed her forehead gently. He went silent suddenly. "Jareth sweetheart what's wrong?" Sarah rubbed the side of his face gently.

"It's just that, I feel rather guilty about asking your father to marry you when you hadn't decided anything or had time to think about it. I just feel like I pushed you into a decision you weren't ready for." Sarah felt tears brimming in her eyes and tried to fight them off but she lost the battle and they began to pour gently down her cheeks.

"Jareth, I love you. It took me three years to realize that. The main reason I wasn't sure about becoming your wife was I wasn't sure how my family would figure into our life. I had it backwards though. I was worried a little about how you would figure into ours. You fought so hard in there to win my father over and I know it's because you love me. Once you had warmed to them I saw how much they liked you and that you weren't just trying to be nice because of me, that you really liked them too. That you would let them be a part of our family and they would be important. Then and there you swayed me. I want to be your wife Jareth, more than anything."

Jareth beamed and wiped her tears away. Then he picked her up and carried over and sat her gently on the bed. He took off his leather gloves and touched her face with his bare hands. A surge, almost electricity, ran through Sarah that was so strong she almost jumped.

"Sarah what's wrong? Did I hurt you somehow?"

"No Jareth it's just whenever you touch me with your bare hands, I feel so… alive." Jareth laughed.

"That's the affects of our combined magic. It's a wonderful sensation that I assure you I feel as well." Sarah blushed as thoughts of other sensations skipped through her mind. "Sarah, there is something I would like to give you." Jareth waved his hand and from thin air drew a magnificent silver amulet. It was identical t the one he always wore. _I hope you like this Sarah. It carries my heart inside it._

"Oh Jareth it's beautiful!" he started crying a little again. Jareth wiped away the tears once more with his fingers and lifted her chin so she could face him.

"It's a symbol of your new authority in my world. In a way it contains a part of my heart. My magic is in it and this way our magic with be able to flow together always. This is m engagement present to you Sarah."

"Jareth I, it's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?" She lifted her hair and Jareth placed the amulet around her neck and Sarah felt it pulsing against her own heart. Jareth kept his hands on Sarah's shoulders and gently caressed her neck with his thumbs. _Sarah dear it is becoming ever so hard for me to control myself around you. Every moment we spend together makes the urge to ravish you stronger. At this rate I might not be able to wait until our wedding night. How is it that whenever you look so beautiful you glow like that hm? _He bent down and gently kissed her neck sending a rather obvious shiver through Sarah's body. Jareth grinned like a mad man and desperately wanted to cause her even more shivers but he figured he had pushed her enough for one night.

"It is getting rather late Sarah. I think it's time I left." He got up from the bed but Sarah grabbed his hand.

"Jareth, please, I don't want you to go. Just, just stay with me tonight please. I really want you with me right now." Jareth saw the seemingly a little desperate look in her eyes and smiled very gently. _Sarah, Sarah, you are as impenitent as I am. _Sarah must have caught the little gleam in his eye because she promptly made herself clear.

"That wasn't an offer of anything," she said raising an eyebrow, "no matter how much I, or you, may want that it just isn't the right time." Jareth sighed, mentally slapping himself, and sat down next to Sarah on the bed.

"Darling I assure you 'that' is not all I think about but you can't blame a guy for thinking about it a little." He grinned in the mischievous little way that made Sarah laugh.

"Yeah, yeah glitter boy, well I'm going to change my clothes and I'll be right back." She kissed him briefly on the lips as she moved into the bathroom. Jareth magically changed in his sleeping garments, which consisted of a pair fleece pants. He left his chest bare again because he had the sneaking suspicion that Sarah liked to sleep on it that way. He grinned a little and eyed the little twin bed in Sarah's room. _Sarah much as I love you precious, I can't sleep on this again. You almost rolled me off this morning. _With a flick of his wrist a marvelous four poster bed appeared where Sarah's old bed used to be.

"I see we didn't like my old twin bed too much." Sarah came out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed and sighed. "Ok so it is more comfortable than my bed."

"I'm glad you think so Sarah because that's my bed." Sarah looked at him questioningly.

"So which side do you prefer to sleep on your highness? Left or Right?"

"I prefer the right side myself," he said and slid himself onto that side.

"Ah well, glad we could get that settled. A lot of couples break up because of that little argument." She laughed lightly.

"Sarah precious you can have whichever side you would like."

"Well I like the left side so we're settled then your highness." Jareth leaned over and gently kissed Sarah's lips.

"You know Sarah if you keep referring to me as 'your highness' I might start having to do the same to you." Sarah chuckled.

"Now that just sounds funny." She settled herself down into Jareth's arms. "Goodnight Jareth, I love you."

"Goodnight Sarah precious I love you too." He felt Sarah smile a little against his chest. "Sarah?"

"Um yes Jareth?"

"I just want you to know that this is better than anything we could have done tonight. I will sleep better than I have in years." Sarah kissed his chest.

"After three years I think we both deserve a decent night's sleep."

***

For the second time in two days Sarah woke in Jareth's arms. The sun was slipping through the curtains and cast a small ray of light across Jareth's face. He seemed very unperturbed by this an remained peacefully asleep, smile on his face and all. Sarah had to keep herself from gasping. _He looks gorgeous! Oh my gosh his face is just… glowing! It must be the light from the window gracing those beautiful non human features of his. If he looks this good every morning than this is a match made in heaven. _Absolutely mesmerized by Jareth's appearance, Sarah suddenly felt the very strong urge to have him awake and lucid in her presence. Grinning she bent down and kissed Jareth softly only the lips, then on both cheeks, then on his nose, completely covering his face with soft kisses. Jareth seemed to notice the attention and woke grinning as well.

"And good morning to you too precious," he said sitting up and stretching a little, "tell me, why so sensual and loving this morning hm? I tell you I could get very used to waking in this manor." Sarah chuckled a little and Jareth growled at her playfully and pulled her into his arms.

"Well Jareth I just wanted you awake and that was the best way I could think of to get you up." Jareth kissed her neck gently.

"Well I am very pleased you found a fun way. So what do you require of me that you needed me awake so urgently?" Sarah blushed knowing full well why she wanted him awake.

"Oh I don't know Jareth, I just wanted to see you I guess." She glanced at her alarm clock and gasped a little. Now she had a very good excuse. "Oh darn it Jareth we over slept! It's nearly noon. My graduation is at 1:30! I won't have enough time to get ready!" Sarah fussed with her hair and tried to rub the nighttime goo from her eyes. Jareth though this to be a rather funny sight and couldn't help himself from laughing. Sarah put her hands on her hips and stuck her lower lip out a little, obviously pouting, which made Jareth laugh even harder.

"An what, pre tell, do you find so funny this morning mister?" _Great he is laughing at me. I really don't need that I'm nervous enough as it is. _Reading her thoughts again, Jareth climbed off the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry precious there is nothing to be nervous about. And quite frankly I'm laughing at you. Fussing about so early, it's not very Queen like," he teased.

"Oh Jareth I just don't have any time to get ready. And I look just a mess and I…"

"You know I will never understand that about you women. Always needing so much time to get ready. I mean I am usually very pleased with the outcome, but life is short." He laughed. "And as for looking a mess, which I have to say I don't believe is ever true, why don't you look in the mirror." Sarah was oddly confused. _What the hell does he mean 'look in a mirror' I know what I look like when I wake up in the morning! _Never the less she made her way into the bathroom. The sight in the mirror shocked her. She didn't look a mess, far from it in fact. She looked as though she had slept. Her hair was neat and tidy and hung around her face perfectly and it even looked as though she had a little make up on. _Wait a minute that's not make up._

"See precious I told you. You look beautiful as always." Jareth bent down and kissed her softly. "You always look beautiful to me precious."

"Jareth, how is it that I look like this? And what are these," she asked gesturing to the lightly distinct markings around her eyes and the newly added golden highlights in her hair. "I'm not complaining, trust me, it's just different is all." Jareth smiled at her and any aggravation she felt left Sarah immediately. _God he is so cute when he does that! You'll never be able to be mad at him Sarah, he'll just smile at you and you'll forget everything._

"Well Sarah those are fae markings. Like me you are slowly becoming a fae. That's why your appearance seems, well, in check always. It's one of the perks of being immortal I guess." Now Sarah laughed.

"So does that mean I'll be like you? All glittery and full of myself?" Sarah tried to make a break for the bed room but Jareth caught her around the waist and started tickling her.

"Haha Jareth please stop. I'm so ticklish Jareth please it isn't…"

"What," Jareth asked with a smirk. "Fair?" Sarah growled at her own little slip.

"I'll show you fair!" And she backed them both into the bed and proceed to attack Jareth, tickling the heck out of him. He laughed and squirmed in protest. _Ah so the King is ticklish too. _

"Sarah I demand you stop at once! This is," he broke into fits of laughter, "this is not acceptable I tell you!" Sarah chuckled.

"Oh really what about this?" She stopped tickling him and kissed him. Jareth seemed to like this a lot more and in a few moments they were both rolling around on the bed.

"I have to say, " Jareth said catching his breath, "I enjoy this a lot more." Sarah grinned mischievously.

"Then stop talking so much." Jareth agreed and they continued their little wrestling match. Sarah managed to flip them both over. When she had him pinned she grinned again and kissed him rather fiercely.

"Now I believe it is time for us both to get ready." Jareth looked significantly put out and Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Jareth started to pout.

"You are such a tease Sarah. It's not fair!" Sarah burst into fits of giggles which got Jareth laughing too.

"No it isn't your highness, but that's the way it is. No I'm going in to the bathroom to change and I expect you to be ready to go." With that she left the bed and headed to her dresser.

"You know precious," Jareth chuckled," I think I could get used to you bossing me around." Sarah grinned.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm not bruising your ego darling," Sarah laughed and headed into the bathroom.

***


	13. Queen Bitch

**Chapter 12 **

Jareth sat with Karren, Robert and Toby and watched as Sarah's name was called and she walked across the stage and received her diploma. She smiled as everyone cheered and gave a wave in their direction. She looked beautiful in her school colors of emerald green and gold. They now complimented her now long black and gold hair and glowing features. No doubt about it, she looked radiant and glowing. Jareth smiled, _that is the woman who is going to be my wife. I am the luckiest man alive!_

After all the students had received their diplomas and the ceremonies were over all of the students left their seats to join their families. Jareth couldn't help but notice that he was getting a lot of attention from the female students. His thoughts, however, were on finding Sarah and congratulating her. He looked for her among the sea of green and gold robes but could not find her amidst the other students. This started to worry Jareth, _Where is she, I thought she would want to be with us right after. _Her parents had noticed her absence as well.

"Jareth do you see her anywhere," Robert asked rather concerned.

"No Robert I don't but I'm sure she'll be around any minute. Probably just chatting with her friends." In fact he wasn't so sure. A few of the girls who had been eyeing him earlier were now together and giggling like mad. The obvious leader of the group broke away and approached him.

"You must not be from around here," she said mischievously.

"Hm and why is that," Jareth asked absent mindedly.

"Well because you are too good looking," the girl said as she pulled herself in close to him. "I think I would remember a guy as sexy as you if I had seen you before." She was now all over him.

"Madam I assure you," Jareth said slightly annoyed as he tried to push her off of him, "that there are plenty of guys around here for you to use." The girl chuckled.

"My do I love that accent of yours." She leaned in close to his face, mere inches from it. "I think we should get together." With that she kissed Jareth against his better wishes and desire. A loud coughing broke them apart. Sarah had just stepped out from behind a tree and she looked positively livid. Jareth immediately pushed the girl off of him. Karren and Robert looked returned just as Jareth opened his mouth to begin pleading.

"Sarah I…"

"Well hello Sarah," the girl interrupted him wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "I had no idea this charming man was with you." Sarah merely glared at the girl.

"Sarah please," Jareth tried again.

"No I'm sure you didn't Lynn," she said completely ignoring Jareth. "It's not your fault you can't help but throw yourself at every guy you see, so why don't you and your friends just hurry up and get the hell out of here before my better judgment kicks in and I decide to kick your ass." The girl glowered at Sarah.

"Well there is no reason to be so pissy about it shiesh!" With that she and her friends stormed away. Jareth looked at Sarah's face and the expression she was sporting was one of complete and shear anger. _Oh my god is she mad, Jareth old boy you better fix this quick. _

"Sarah I had absolutely nothing to do with this, she just kept pushing herself on me." He exchanged a fearful glance with Sarah's parents whom looked just as nervous as he did. Sarah said nothing and merely strode past Jareth and her parents in the general direction of the car. Karren walked up to Jareth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did she really come onto you Jareth?"

"Yes I swear I had nothing to do with it," Karren picked up on the pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok well I suggest you get that through to Sarah, if there is one thing she doesn't tolerate it's people violating her trust." Jareth sighed.

"This is going to be one long night."

***

Sarah rode back in the car with her parents. No one spoke and she was thankful for that. She couldn't believe it. She was livid, irate, and terribly hurt. _How could he do something like that in front of everyone. And with the school slut too! I feel like such an idiot for thinking he cared about me. He probably just wanted me to be his queen and then every night he could go off with some floosy and enjoy himself. I just can't believe this. _They all piled out of her dad's car and headed inside. Sarah tried to make it up the stairs but her stepmother caught her.

"Sarah honey I think…"

"Karren I just really do not want to talk about it!" She crossed the landing into her room and locked herself in her bathroom. She pulled off her cap and gown and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She saw the tears start falling and didn't really care if they stopped. There was a knock on the door.

"Sarah please," Jareth's voice pleaded, "can we just talk about this. Please darling come out and talk to me." Sarah chocked back a sob.

"Jareth just go away I do not wish to talk to you right now. Go away!"

"Frankly Sarah I don't give a damn! You are going to come out here and talk with me if I have to stand here all night." Sarah was furious. She threw open the door nearly knocking Jareth in the face.

"How dare you order me around, how dare you! You were the one making out with the school floosy in front of everyone not me!"

"Sarah how many times do I have to tell you that she came onto me and I had nothing to do with it. I'm terribly sorry if your feelings have been hurt but it was not my fault!" Jareth tried to take Sarah's arm but she jerked away from him.

"I can't even believe this. I tell you that I love you and that I have suffered for the last three years because of it and this is how you repay me. Is this what it would be like if we were married Jareth? You going away every night for…"

"Sarah how dare you accuse me of something like that," Jareth screamed. He was hurt now and losing his patients. "I had nothing to do with this and I am not that kind of person! I love you damn it, you! Why are you being like this?" He was pleading but his voice was raised and that was all it took.

"If this is how things are going to be Jareth than I don't want to be married to you. I don't want to be hurt any more especially by you. You are arrogant, self centered and I never want to see you again." Jareth glared at her.

"As you wish," and with a swirl of glitter he was gone. Sarah flung herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

***

Sarah awoke the next morning and remembered instantly the events of the night before. Tears flew down her face only know the anger she had felt by being betrayed was filled with shear sorrow and panic at the decision she had made and the things she had said. Angry as she had been she knew she had mad a horrible mistake. This was not how she wanted things to be and she desperately wanted to fix it. She sat up and hugged her knees. _Well Sarah you have to try. _

"Jareth… Jareth please answer me." There was nothing but silence. _Congrats Sarah, you have truly messed up and now he truly angry with you, hope you're happy! _Sarah curled into a ball and cried.

***

Jareth was storming around the castle frightening the hell out of all of his subjects. Hoggle was so terrified he had already fled with Didymus and Ludo. He had never seen Jareth in such a mood before. Jareth kicked his desk chair.

"Ungrateful, childish, little… How could she assume something as horrible as that? That I would just automatically sleep around with all these women. How dare she flout my honor so and treat me in such a manor. Anyone lesser would have been severely punished!" Jareth heard Sarah's voice calling to him.

"Jareth…" Jareth merely scowled.

"Not this time precious I am not just going to bend to your every whim. I do have dignity!" he looked out his window at the state of his kingdom. With less than two days left it looked as good as dead. This infuriated Jareth even more. "Why do you care about her so much!"

"_For the same reason you do Jareth." _

"It was a rhetorical question!" Jareth fumed and stormed back inside his quarters.

***

"Karren I really just do not see why I should go to this dumb ball." Sarah was sitting in front of her mirror while her stepmother prepared her hair.

"Listen I know how upset you are about your fight with Jareth but I'm sure…"

"Karren he hasn't talked to me all day. I have no idea where he is or what he is thinking all I know is that I have messed up and he is very angry with me. I don't think he will forgive me this time." She sighed, "I said some pretty harsh things to him." Karren stopped brushing her hair and took Sarah's face in her hands.

"Sarah now you listen to me. He loves you. I saw it, we all did. He cares about you more than anything in the world. And I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you over something as ridiculous as this incident. Give him some time to cool off, both of you. Why if I had thought it was over every time your father and I had an argument well we wouldn't have lasted a year." Karren laughed and Sarah gave a tiny smile.

"Maybe you're right Karren. After all he doesn't have that long to be mad anyway."

"What do you mean Sarah?"

"Well Jareth said that we had to decide to be married by this Sunday. It was in the rules or something." This thought frightened Sarah deeply. _What if he hasn't cooled off by then?_

"Listen," Karren said as she picked back up on her brushing ritual, "I'm sure it will be worked out before the night's over." Something in Karren's tones seemed deeply suspicious to Sarah but she decided it better not to ask. "Besides I think a little distraction for you right now will do wonders!" Sarah could only hope she was right.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone I want to apologize for the extreme wait on this but I have been without a computer for going on six months now. There will be two more chapters after this and I also have another rather short story in the works. I hope you like it and sorry if the fight seems childish. **


	14. Marriage Tips And Ballroom Dances

**Chapter 13**

A few hours later and Jareth was now pacing in his study. By now, like Sarah, his feelings of anger had all but left him and were now replaced with serious pangs of guilt. Jareth knew he shouldn't have lost his temper so badly with Sarah but he also was highly annoyed that she was so quick to doubt him and his pride was deeply wounded. He was also completely terrified that his screaming at her, apart from making her more angry, might have somehow convinced her that he had reverted back to his old arrogant ways. This is why he didn't immediately return to her side now. He wanted time to plan his apology as well as nurse his bruised ego. Jareth stopped pacing and sighed. _Well the longer you stay away Jareth the worse it's going to be so you might as well go back now. _Just as Jareth was about to disappear he heard a voice calling to him that did not belong to Sarah. Finding this extremely odd, no one calling him anything other than your majesty on a daily basis, Jareth decided to greet the caller.

Karren having whisked Sarah out the door stood in the middle of her bedroom. She felt a little foolish for trying this but she wasn't sure she had much of a choice.

"Jareth…Jareth can you hear me?" Silence, then a whirl of the wind and a voice from behind Karren.

"Well Karren I didn't expect you to be calling for me." Karren turned to find Jareth standing behind her. He looked rather pale and there were bags under eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure," he asked rather dryly. Karren snorted.

"Ok cut the crap Jareth, I asked you here so we could talk, all right?" Jareth tilted his head questioningly. He needed to be a little nicer after all Karren was a direct link to Sarah and he didn't want to seem like he was being mean to hear in any way.

"Yes of course Karren, is all right if we sit down," he asked gesturing to her bed, "I'm really very tired." Karren nodded.

"No it doesn't look like you got any sleep." She patted his shoulder. "Thinking too much were you?"

"Yes I got no sleep at all. At first I was very angry but after a while I was just plain sad and then I felt guilty as hell." Jareth was silent for a moment then, "I'm sorry Karren for causing a disturbance and upsetting your daughter so. It really was not my fault but I should not have lost my temper so easily. Comes from years of ruling goblins I guess." Karren chuckled.

"I understand Jareth, but that's why I'm here. It seems to me from what you've described that you have been alone for a great number of years." Jareth squirmed uneasily at the shift of the conversation.

"You assume correctly."

"Well Jareth than I am going to help you. I've been married to Sarah's father now going on seven years. And trust me we have had quite a few squabbles. And I know that we women as a species can be hard to live with but there are a few things you have to understand. Starting with the fact that almost ninety percent of the time we are right, even if you don't think so at the time we usually turn out to be. You cannot let your pride rule your mood Jareth. If we get involved in arguments we don't like to fight. Be patient with us and calm us down. Don't raise your voice and try to win because it will only make us angrier than we already were." Jareth looked significantly annoyed.

"I do not think this is entirely fair. I am a king after all I do have some say in what goes on in my life!"

"yes you do Jareth but you have to be gentle around Sarah she is a free spirit and she won't bow done to you. She will listen and respect you but that is all she couldn't do anything else because it goes against her nature."

"I know that and that's why I love her. For all those reasons and everything that she is. If she was like everyone else and bowed down before me she would not be my Sarah." Jareth was breaking down. The conversation with Karren was overworking his already fraught emotions. He laid his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "I just wish I understood why she doesn't trust me at all. I've done everything I ever could to prove to her that I could be kind and gentle and loving. Then at the first sight of trouble she looses faith in me." Karren felt really horrible. This was not what she wanted to accomplish with this conversation. She thought about it for a minute before gently placing an arm around Jareth's shoulder.

"She has not lost faith in you and she feels absolutely terrible. I think, much like you, that sometimes Sarah's temper just gets the better of her. And in the end I don't think it's entirely her fault. Sarah is very… sensitive about the issue at hand." Jareth looked up.

"What issue Karren?" Karren looked away shyly.

"Well I'd rather her tell you this but she never would so… well Sarah gets very uptight when it comes to fidelity. When she was a little girl her father had an affair with some woman he was working with. It wasn't me and I never knew until a few years ago. Anyway Sarah's mother found out about it and was absolutely furious. She moved out and started dating that guy Jeremy she worked with. They started traveling a lot and Sarah starting seeing her mother less and less. It took a couple months for the divorce to be final and then Sarah barely saw her mother at all. It broke her family up and she was very angry at her father for a long time. It's also why she hated me especially when Toby was born. She saw her father being with me as another form of him cheating on their old life with me and the new baby. She resented a lot of people because of it. Eventually she cooled off about it and even we became close but she is still very sensitive about that sort of thing. She has no tolerance for people who cheat. I have a feeling when she saw you with that girl it scared the hell out of her and just broke her heart all over again, Jareth." Jareth sat very quiet. Now he understood why Sarah had behaved so irrationally. She was just scared.

"I never knew any of that. Now I understand. Karren you have to know that I would never betray Sarah's trust like that ok? I would never hurt her and I'm going to make her realize it." He stood offering Karren his hand helping her up. "No where is my fiancé?"

"I told her to go to the ball. I'm sure she would be a lot happier if she had a date."

"She will have much more than that Karren. Thank you for explaining all of this to me."

"You're welcome Jareth, and please remember one thing." Jareth arched his eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"I'd like three grandchildren, two girls and a boy." Jareth laughed like a maniac.

"Karren I will get on that as soon as possible." With that he disappeared in a puff of glitter leaving Karren in her room. She walked over to the vanity and wiped the glitter off her face.

"Well," she said chuckling, "I don't envy Sarah having to clean this stuff up every time he poofs off."

_Why oh why did I ever listen to Karren and come to this thing! _Sarah was standing by the punch bowl watching the scenes unfold before her. She was completely depressed and having a horrible time. All she had done from the moment since arriving was wish she had just stayed in the car. Some how, she didn't know how, but the room had been decorated oddly the same as a certain bubble ball she had attended once. This bummed Sarah out more than she could bare. It was that she didn't look nice or everyone was being mean to her, several of her friends had come up to talk to her and quite a few boys had asked her to dance.

No Sarah was just too sad to care about balls. She wore the dress Jareth had given which now that she thought about it reminded her more and more of a wedding dress. Just as she was about to cry someone came up behind her.

"And don't you look absolutely radiant tonight precious," a voiced whispered in her ear. Sarah inwardly groaned.

"Jared I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight. Please for once just listen to me and leave me alone." Jared laughed and whipped around in front of Sarah to corner her between himself and the punch table.

"And now would I want to do that hm? Especially when tonight you look so sexy and you don't have that ugly tag along with you."

"If you're talking about Jareth, he's my boyfriend, so you better get off me…"

"Well if he's not you're boyfriend," Jared said leaning in closer, "then why isn't he here with you tonight? You've been by yourself this whole time." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Are you guys separated now."

"Ugh Jared get off me I do not nor will I ever like you." Sarah shoved Jared off of her and got passed him before he could pin her again. "And quite frankly it's none of your business. Now I am going to leave, go slobber all over some other stupid girl." With that Sarah turned to leave. She was going out the back door, getting into her car, and going home. She made it out the door and into the alley way behind the gymnasium when someone grabbed her hand.

"That was very rude of you Sarah!"

"All right listen here Jared you daft idiot I said I don't…"

"Oh you don't do you," Jared screamed as he thoroughly pinned her against the cold brick wall. "Well I think you do and believe me I'm going to give it to you." Sarah was extremely frightened. Being this close she could clearly smell alcohol on his breath and she knew he was totally serious.

"Jared please don't do this," she choked out. Jared just pinned her tighter to the wall and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Sarah began sobbing profusely and after many failed tries to push him away, Sarah merely shut her eyes and gave into whatever was about to happen. Then there was a thud and a loud scream and Sarah fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Jared on the ground bleeding out of the right side of his head and Jareth to her left with a bloody fist and an expression of pure rage. Jareth made a move toward Jared and Sarah quickly stepped in knowing full well that Jareth was about to do something truly wicked.

"Jareth please don't," she begged placing her hands on his chest. "Please he's really drunk and I don't think he's all there, please just don't hurt him anymore." Jareth's eyes flared like mad at the now unconscious boy on the ground and he was breathing very heavy. Then Sarah was completely surprised to feel Jareth relax a little.

"If you do not wish me to hurt him then I will not, however I fully believe I should murder him for ever having placed a finger on you." Jareth placed an arm around her shoulders protectively and led her back into the door. Sarah grabbed his hand and led him into a classroom outside the gymnasium. Once inside any composure she had left disappeared and she immediately began to sob. Jareth brought her into his arms in a enormous and well needed hug.

"Sarah please don't cry," he whispered, "I'm here now and nothing bad is going to happen. He won't hurt you anymore."

"It's not that Jareth, it's just… I'm so sorry! I was horrible to you all because I let my anger get the better of me for a minute. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"Ssh," Jareth said placing a finger gently on Sarah's lips, "I am not angry with you nor could I ever be. I am also sorry that I lost my temper with you so easily and I should not have yelled at you. My kingly behavior I guess," he chuckled making Sarah smile. "But I understand a little better now why you acted that way and I want you to know right now that I would never betray your trust in such a way. Do you believe me?"

"Yes Jareth I do believe you. Trust me this will not be an issue in the future. I felt horrible this whole time we weren't talking and I don't want to do it again." Jareth smiled and hugged Sarah tighter.

"What do you say we return to your ball Sarah?"

"I'd love that your majesty." Jareth kissed Sarah before taking her by the hand and leading her back into the gymnasium. It was then Sarah noticed that Jareth was dressed in a more normal version of his formal regalia. His hair was shorter and pulled back. He looked gorgeous but she also noticed that somehow her own clothing had magically changed in the last few minutes. Her fancy ballroom dress had been toned down somewhat and now accentuated her more adult figure. Sarah couldn't deny it, she looked better and she and Jareth had to be the most attractive couple there. This was confirmed as every head turned to watch them come in. Sarah laughed and Jareth took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"So did my outfit not suit you your highness?" Jareth chuckled.

"Well that dress was based off your fantasy when you were fifteen, so I figured you would want something a little more appropriate and form fitting." Sarah snorted.

"That and you wanted to look at my ass glitter boy." Jareth pulled Sarah closer to him and raised his eyebrows.

"You know Sarah if you keep calling me such a name then I shall have to come up with a nickname for you."

"Oh really like what glitter pants?" Jareth whirled her around and around the dance floor.

"Well how about beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, intelligent, sexy, or vivacious?" He dipped her and kissed her on her nose.

"Hm I seem to like all of those."

"Well," Jareth said leaning in close to her, "I do try to witty and charming you know." Sarah grabbed the back of his neck.

"Will you please just shut up and kiss me already." Jareth obliged and kissed her. The entire room was all eyes on them as they whirled around the dance floor. Their moment was interrupted by someone on the loud speaker that Sarah instantly recognized as her art teacher.

"All right ladies and gents it's time now to announce our King and Queen of the ball. This honor goes to the couple who most adheres the theme of the evening. So why don't we open this and see who we are being ruled by shall we." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Sarah watched as all of the popular girls from her school jumped up and down with excitement and laughed a little.

"Ok well this is a surprise. This years king and queen are Sarah Williams and her prince charming." Suddenly there was a light shining on her and Jareth. Jareth looked at her and they both erupted into laughter. Jareth led Sarah onto the stage where they were crowned.

"And now it's time for the King, uh excuse me sir what is your name?" Jareth bowed.

"It's Jareth."

"Ah ok then it's time for King Jareth and Queen Sarah to have their own dance." Jareth led Sarah back onto the dance floor. The lights dimmed and suddenly Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper began to play. Sarah outwardly groaned.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"I hate this song Jareth. It's so cheesy. It's nothing like our song… I'm getting a little tired of this. I wish we were…" Jareth lifted her chin.

"Be careful what you wish for precious," he chuckled, "but out of curiosity what do you wish for hm?" Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled Jareth down to kiss her again. Then she whispered into his ear.

"I wish it was just you and me Jareth. I want my dreams. I want you. I want to be your queen and everything else." Jareth stopped their dancing and grinned. _I will make you enjoy those words Sarah. I think it's high time we had some alone time precious._

"What do you say Sarah that we show these people what real magic is?" Sarah smiled and let Jareth pull her into her arms.

"Why Jareth I think that's a marvelous idea." Jareth summoned a crystal out of thin air which he immediately threw at the ground causing them to vanish into a puff of glitter leaving all the ball guests starring in disbelief.

**A/N: Hey guys once again I am sorry for the delay. Trust me this is not the last chapter. The best is yet to come especially in the next chapter. There will be about one more chapter and a prologue and yes I am going to write in a wedding. Thank you to all those who have been reading but PLEASE I need some feed back so I know what you think because no one has reviewed in a while. I really need to know what you guys think. So pretty please review and I promise I will give you best chapter yet. **

**Jarethlovver89**


End file.
